Chased by the past
by CottonCandy1234
Summary: Spy AU. Rapunzel, the assassin in Black agency, gets kicked out wrongly and chased by the other assassins. What would happen if she lives normally, trying to forget about her past? What if she marries another ex-spy that got kicked off from agency because of her? Why does Black agency keep chasing her, and why does her husband's agency want her to join their agency?
1. Prologue-how this all started

******Fanfic title: Chased by the past (CBTP)**

**Summary: Spy AU. Rapunzel, the okay assassin in Black agency, gets kicked out wrongly and chased by the other assassins. What would happen if she lives normally, trying to forget about her past and then marry another ex-spy that got kicked off from agency because of her? Why does Black agency keep chasing her, and why does her husband's agency want her so bad? **

**Genre: Action/Thriller/Romance/Science Fiction?!**

**Dedication to: Her heads in the Clouds for inspiring me, and all the science fics out there about guardians and tangled. THANK YOU DREAMWORKS AND DISNEY FOR MAKING THE MOVIE.**

**Also, thank you for SophieFarts on tumblr for drawing me the cover of this fiction. **

******Written by CottonCandy1234 and Trollkitty. Sisters~~UNITE! Ahaha.**

******My beta's names are secret. You know who you are. I LOVE YOUUU HERE IM GONNA KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK.**

**Name: Unknown**

**Health… Checked 100%**

**Strength… Checked 100%**

**Hair… Checked 100%**

**ERROR…ERROR…ERROR…**

"Goodness, Codename Flower, what happened to your hair? It's almost gone!" Dr. Gothel raised her eyebrows at the girl while batting her long, black, spidery eyelashes.

Rapunzel frowned, squeezing her fists in frustration.

"I don't know, doctor. What's wrong with me? I tried to protect it as best as I could, but I'm an assassin! It's hard!" She sighed, and looked through her pale skin at her bloodstream. Her veins were blue and red, but sometimes, when she looked closer, it was glowing a brilliant shade of gold. Maybe it was just her getting in shape, maybe it wasn't. Rapunzel made a face and pouted, then looked at herself after all the boring tests. Her wounds were gone, and half of her leftover long golden hair was covering some portions of the tiled floor, flowing across the smooth surface. She scrunched up her face, stood up, and scanned herself, peering closer at her image.

She had piercing and glassy green eyes, and she was still wearing her everyday uniform: tight leathery black leggings and black turtleneck long sleeved shirt with all her weapons on her utility belt. Her hair was now half brunette and half blonde- thanks to herself who couldn't protect it well. When she had all of her hair she felt like she fit in this job. Her heart throbbed violently against her ribcage and adrenaline pumped through her veins every time she received a new mission or got new abilities. She loved Dr. Gothel dearly, but that was a different case. Dr. Gothel treated her like her own mother, and she was happy. She didn't have any family, well, she was an orphan.

Rapunzel was now drifting off in her own thoughts and memories… How she became an assassin in Black Agency.

Even though it was a hazy, Rapunzel still remembered some parts of her memories.

She was trashed by her own parents after her birth. The rumors were that they were irresponsible teenagers who'd had their fun, and weren't willing to deal with what it caused. Rapunzel could not care less, nor had she ever really wanted to have parents because of it. Until the age of 7, she was a little, normal and shy brown haired girl with sparkly green eyes. She was in a somewhat nice orphanage, and her life was unbelievably normal...Until these people from the government tested the kids in the orphanage for the 'matching gene'; the gene that could survive with the enchanted magical force and sustain the recipient.

Normally, when a regular, healthy child gets injected with the powerful magic source, they get ill, throw it up, or in some serious case, die. Rapunzel was the only one that never got sick after the injection of the powerful, yet tiny amount of magic. She smiled and cheered at the injecting liquid, the golden sparkly liquid that came inside her body, and survived it without any internal or external difficulties. After that, she was brought into labs; that's when her life started to become a blend of labs and chemicals. She sometimes got kind words and attention, but normally she was treated as a test subject, and the scientists and doctors adopted a more frigid nature around her.

When they found out she could survive with an exceptional amount of magic in her genes, her hair started to slowly change colour. When the magic fully filled up every single DNA particle in her body, her hair turned blonde and grew to exceptional lengths. She could not cut the hair, since when it was severed it turned brunette again, and the magic disappeared. The scientists decided it would be completely safe for her to have magical blood streaming throughout her body; unless all of her hair was cut off. Some time after the injection, a little "natural made" tattoo appeared on her right wrist, a small golden sun. No one knew how it got there, but it did absolutely nothing other than show the little golden sun, so no one really cared. Rapunzel liked it.

Her training was obviously quite different from other trained spies, because her hair was getting extremely long, 21 meters to be exact. She was taught how to fight, to kill without emotion, survive, and to use her magical hair as an advantage that she would be able to actually fight and kill with.

While she was training, her doctor switched to Dr. Gothel. Something was different about her though. Dr. Gothel, a black curly haired women that looked like mid 40s always treated her warmly with a real smile on her face. Rapunzel did not open up to her at first, but when Dr. Gothel found out her birthday and gave her a birthday cake-which Rapunzel never recieved before- it opened up Rapunzel's cold, emotionless heart. She opened up only to Dr. Gothel, and she was the only one that actually knew her real name, Rapunzel, not her code name, flower.

Rapunzel always loved training. She always got a warm sense of gratification when she impressed the scientists. Especially Mr. Black, the head director and the 'mission-giver' who later actually gave her a thin smile after her amazing growth of abilities and strength. She trusted him like her own father-after 18 years of being alone, she had to put some love into someone, or she felt like she would have gone insane.

She always trained at the specialized arena, and the first couple times they went easy on her, but later on, she was given hard tasks while fighting the opponents right away.

She blocked her opponent's kick by grabbing their oncoming foot and flipped them over without hesitation. She sensed another movement from behind, grabbed her long hair, made a quick knot, and then hooked the opponent's head up with the hair; effectively tangling the opponent by their neck. She threw the opponent to the left side of the wall with a huge clang, blocking two punches with her free hand. She kicked both of the opponents that silently tiptoed towards her and jumped up, performing a split, and kicking the opponents right on their faces. When they recovered, she blocked the other one's attacks swiftly keeping in rhythm, while juggling around the other opponent with her long hair way up in the air. Another opponent jumped towards her, with a thin strand of her strong hair, the hair gripped on the opponent's ankle, and she swung him away to the walls. With a loud crash, one knocked out completely. She grabbed the other two, bashing their heads together harshly. Groaning, they knocked out against the wall.

Hearing claps, Rapunzel stopped as the whistle blew. She smiled when she saw Dr. Gothel waving at her proudly with a smile on her face.

Then the lights came on.

She learned how to be strong, brave, sacrifice for others when necessary, invisible, patience and be emotionless in the field. By the time Rapunzel reached the age of 18, she was the 6th best assassin in her department.

The catch was, she never understood that she was actually a heartless, killing machine. She never learned that taking a life -snuffing out a light- is supposed to be bad. She was too young when she came here, and she was the youngest to join the agency. No one, not even Dr. Gothel, actually gave her a moral lesson. We could not blame them though, assassinators learning morals and realizing killing is bad? Yeah, that would definitely work out-assassins hesitating to kill their targets and preaching about morals.

She sighed at the memories, looked at her leftover golden strands and held it tight. She still remembered her failure- almost getting caught and losing half of her hair.

Rapunzel landed at New York City on December 25th last year, in JFK airport, for the mission. This was her most memorable mission for a lot of reasons, and she always felt headaches kicking inside her brain every time she thought about it.

She got out of the beautifully decorated airport. She could still hear jingling and tingling bells of Christmas and happy reunions with families and friends. She sighed, almost wishing for a family, then slumped into a cab that was already waiting for her. She was always amazed at how many people were involved in the agency, which seemed to be a lot of people.

She looked outside, watching the lights on the streets. She couldn't help but notice how pretty the streets were with all the busy people, lights and Christmas trees. She almost wished for a camera, and eagerly soaked up the view to memorize it forever in her heart. Before she had even noticed, she reached a fairly old, quiet motel quite outside of the busy city.

She smiled, checked in by the name of flower, which was already reserved by 'someone', and got her cold, rusty metal key. She shook it, amused by the clanking sounds of metal within her fingers, and hummed while walking inside her room. Who could blame her? Her hands and feet tingled every step she took, with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Inside the room there were peeled, fading walls that were once ivory with wooden, cracked floors. A little washroom, and a kitchenette were inside. She frowned and looked at the kitchen, thinking it was a bit odd for her to have a room with a kitchenette. She always got the smallest, cheapest room the agency could possibly find, with some exceptions.

Frowning, Rapunzel got out her fountain pen. Well, 'fountain pen'.

"Codename_Flower, landed in Big Apple safely. Repeating, Codename_Flower, landed in Big Apple safely." She whispered in to her black fountain pen, which was actually the microphone, and plugged in her earphones at the cap of the pen, which was actually a communicating system with her orders.

"Codename_Flower, Nightmare number 00071601, voice analyzed. 100% matching voice." The high-tone computer voice boomed loudly in her ear, makeing her flinch a little, and then she put the pen's tip very close to her green glassy eyes. Suddenly, the blue light blinded her for a second, and the pen scanned her eyes to see if she was actual 'Codename_Flower', the assassin of Kozmotis Black.

"10%…40%…99%… Analyze complete. Welcome, Codename_Flower." Then she heard Mr. Black's dark voice.

"Flower? Why are you at New York?" He joked in a mocking voice, and Rapunzel smirked.

"Hello Mr. Black."

"Now, Flower, no need to be formal. Anyways, your 'Christmas gift' is delivered." He smiled while looking where she was. She was doing well, as usual, being organized and patient.

A knocking sounded on her door. Rapunzel slowly opened the door, just to make sure it was not someone she didn't want to see; for example, her target or her agency's enemy.

Instead of all the worries, Rapunzel saw a delivery man with a box wrapped festively in red elves. She smiled and got her gift. Real delivery men didn't make deliveries on Christmas, so it was probably sent by Pitch Black, the director. She closed the door, forgetting to unlock it, and walked towards the pen.

"Codename_Flower, got the gift. Repeating, Codename_Flower got the gift." She whispered it to Black, which was necessary for security purposes, and closed the pen, turning it off. Then, she opened up the gift.

After unwraping layers of Styrofoam, and useless mall junk to camouflage the actual gift, Rapunzel took out a sleek, black metal suitcase and smiled.

"Gotcha." She sat down at the edge of the white, motel-sheeted bed and eagerly tried to open it a crack and sneak a peek. It would not budge open like the other suitcases.

"Huh?" She glanced around the suitcase. She had unlocked all the locks but… Aha! There was a scanner under the suitcase. After quickly studying the scanner she realized it was shaped like her hand. She then carefully and curiously placed her right hand at the silhouette and looked at it. It didn't do anything.

"Uh… What?" Just when she was going to take off her hands, it began glow in her signature golden yellow and she heard metal claps snap open. Smiling she opened the suitcase.

Inside, there was a .300 Win Mag, her utility belt and the sleek M24SWS. She squealed in happiness, and felt around the smooth tip with her fingers. She put the utility belt on the table and she picked up the sniper gently on her hands. The cold, but smooth metal wrapped around her fingers was pure joy to her.

She was always happy with the snipers. Snipers let her do her job without getting in huge trouble with the guards, the target, and everything else that could fail her mission. She did not want to let her doctor down, her motherly figure, and she definitely didn't want to get… exterminated for the failure of some serious cases.

She saw some of the agents disappear because of the failure of missions. No one, except Mr. Black, knows where they went or if they died or not. No one knew.

She took a deep breath, and tapped her fingers on the black metal.

Clank…Clank…Clank…

She tried to calm her nervous, stomach twisting feelings which was indicating something bad was going to happen, and then lied down on the white motel bed.

The pen buzzed, and Rapunzel jumped up to receive the call.

"Flower?" Mr. Black called.

"Yes, Mr. Black."

"Have a rest, okay? The mission will begin tomorrow. Your target's schedule has been… changed." Mr. Black spoke slowly in a cold, slithery voice, and Rapunzel felt shivers down her spine. She thought it was a little strange, but she nodded. Deciding to ignore the feeling, she took off her earphones, turned off the 'pen' and dragged her slippers to the washroom for a shower.

Which, considering it now, had not been a good idea.

She took off all her clothes, looked at the crooked mirror hanging on the wall, and took a step inside the cubicle and turned the rusty tap on.

That's when she heard someone quietly creep into her room… then step on the cracked, squeaky part of the floor.

SQUEAK!

Rapunzel thanked god that she did not turn on the lights, and she quietly stepped outside without turning the water off. When she opened the door slowly to attack whoever came in, the stupid door squeaked. Rapunzel's brain screamed: 'uh, oh…' and she panicked.

Whoever came in rushed towards her, and Rapunzel dodged it almost too slow. She sensed that the opponent was holding a knife, and sprung out of the washroom. She dodged the extra squeaky part and tried to find any weapon to protect herself. She heard the opponent's breath and held hers. She felt around the walls helplessly to find anything, and grabbed… a frying pan and a dull butter knife. Better than nothing. She put herself on the attacking pose as she did not notice she was stark naked, and listened to the attacker's breath carefully.

'Rapunzel, just think of it as the normal training, nothing's wrong, nothing is…'

She heard a light piece of fabric rubbing against the painted wall. That's all she needed. She flung towards the opponent and so did it.

She blocked the simple double flip kick from him/her and she jabbed a punch on where she thought it was his stomach. Then she flung her frying pan to where the punch was coming, and made a large clank sound. The opponent growled and moved back a little. Based on the extra heavy footsteps and blocking fists, she guessed that this opponent was actually a huge, tall guy with extraordinary big fist. She flung herself towards him and tried to knock him out by giving him a headlock with her arms.

She attached herself at his back, and tried to paralyze his arms with her legs. As she was chocking him strongly, he shook himself violently to get out of her grip, and grazed her leg with his knife. Because of the unexpected pain, Rapunzel fell off, but prepared herself again. She picked up the frying pan back off the ground as he began cracking his knuckles one by one.

This time, he sprinted towards her and she grabbed both of his wrists and dodged his knife. She tried to kick him on the stomach, but failed and felt a gun on his belt strap. Unfortunately, he felt it too. Rapunzel twisted his arms while dodging his dangerously strong kicks and threw him on the ground with the help of her hair. She grabbed his knife from his hands, threw it away as far as she could and prepared herself again. He took out his gun from his leather belt. Rapunzel smiled in relief as she figured out where she was. She was at the other side of the bed beside the kitchenette, and she had to get her utility belt.

She jumped on the bed and grabbed her belt, and the opponent followed. She ducked when he shot the mattress and the wooden floor, and she grabbed the part of his gun, trying to mess up the course of the bullet as he shot again. The bullet went straight towards the ceiling and grazed her cheek. Hissing, Rapunzel jumped at him and failed to get the gun out of his grip as tried to tie him up with her hair.

Unfortunately, her grip with the hair was too weak for it, thanks to the frying pan she was holding. As she was blocking the quick, heavy punches from the guy, she had the feeling that he was going to shoot again. She swung her frying pan while one of his bullets hit her frying pan and she gave a knee kick to his chin, knocking him off balance. Not missing the chance, she jumped and swung her frying pan as hard as she could to the guy's head. When he was falling, his hands kept him from hitting straight on the floor, and he found the knife. He was holding it, and when she swung the pan, he swung violently to the air, and cut half of her hair off. He blacked out when the frying pan hit it's target.

Rapunzel's hair was now brown at the cut off part, and her head, her blood, every part of her body boiled and started to paralyze. Then came the shock and pain pulsing through her with every breath. She struggled with herself, trying to get the constant aches off and slowly got down, putting her weight on the side of the motel bed. She fell down on the floor, huffing and heavy breathed because of the non-stop pain from the grazes, and wrapped herself in the remaining hair.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine…"

She slowly sang to ease off her pain, and let out a thankful sigh when the remaining warming magic started to glow and surrounded on her. She felt the loving warmth, the gorgeous sunlight at the beach, and see the most intense golden colours she has ever seen when she closed her eyes. Her heart started to slow down. Her neck, and everything went hot and then…

It's gone. She unwraps herself from her remaining, beautiful and loveable hair, kissed it for thankfulness and looked at her wounds. The wounds were gone, but there was still headaches, but she strangely felt refreshed and loved. She felt someone's warmth, something she recognized for a second and it's gone…

She shook off the weird feelings, pulled her clothes back on and turned on the lights. She gazed at the guy. He had long, white hair that came up to his belly button, and long white mustache that reminded her of Santa Claus, except the muscles, some weird tattoos and a golden thumb ring. She looked at the unconscious guy and noticed his red clothes and… A remote? She picked up the remote and absentmindedly and clicked on the flashing green button. That was a bad idea.

"NORTH! ANSWER ME! NORTH?"

Rapunzel startled back and accidentally dropped it on the floor. This was bad. She should have not touched anything.

Then, her mind got suddenly filled with some weird feelings rushing toward her. She felt like she recognized the guy lying on the floor… Did she meet him before? She frowned, thinking as hard as she could to remember, and when she grasped it, it slipped out of her head again.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she felt another bad feeling that came up to her spine and shook her in nervousness. She contacted Mr. Black and told him everything and what happened.

"Rapunzel, that was your target, Codename_Santa Claus. He came up to your room?"

She said yes, and Mr. Black got in panic.

"Rapunzel, kill him, get his ring and get out of the building right now. It's too dangerous."

"Huh? Okay?" She saw the SANTA CLAUS, wriggled off his golden ring, and shot him with his gun on the floor as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Suddenly…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The door crashed open and someone stepped inside.

'Shoot, I should have locked the door…' She thought as she masked her face, grabbed her stuff fast and opened up the closest window.

"North? Are you in there?" Thank the lord, that someone did not step inside and saw her. She sighed in relief, threw and hung her long hair to one of the streetlights. She made a quick, strong knot and jumped out in hurries.

When she grabbed her senses and balance together and landed on the street safely, she heard screaming of calling someone named "North" and that's when she was grabbed by Mr. Black himself with his rented car that she doesn't even remember.

And that's when she blacked out.

After her hair getting cut, she was in a coma forced by scientists to back up her golden, magical hair from the browns. Nothing happened, and until now, she was in the darkness.

"Ahem… Rapunzel?" Dr. Gothel tapped Rapunzel's left shoulder and looked into her green eyes. Rapunzel drifted out of her own little world of thoughts and faced the doctor, her 'mother'.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I… umm…" Dr. Gothel was acting strange- like she was... worried. One of Rapunzel's eyebrows rose, and she looked at her, expecting her to finish her sentence. But she didn't.

"What is it? You can tell me right?" Her eyebrow snapped quickly into place as the doctor was taking too long. Gothel smiled as wide as she could to her, and hugged Rapunzel's arms.

"Oh, Rapunzel. Sly girl. Are you ready for the next mission?" Dr. Gothel asked.

Rapunzel's green ambitious eyes sparkled with excitement, her heart jumped around, hopping inside her and butterflies were stirring her stomach with nervousness but it was thrilling. She smiled widely and nodded eagerly.

"Good, because there is one waiting for you. Go to your director." Dr. Gothel ordered her with soothing words, and Rapunzel felt loved, showered with affection, and… nervous. She had this… this feeling that would never go down. It churned through her mind and pulled at the very guts inside her. All in all, it gave her an uncomfortable amount of nervousness. She felt like something was going to go wrong.

She eventually did walk to her director with the upsetting feeling, to Mr. Black's office. Whatever her feelings were, it was her feelings and not reality. Just because she had a bad feeling did not mean that it related to anything about her missions, right? She tried to gulp it down by taking a deep breath and then walked along the concrete dark hallways, to the familiar rooms.

She had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Hello, Flower. Welcome back." Mr. Black gave her a chilling smile and told her to take a seat. When they sat down, Mr. Black showed her the ring that she took from Codename_Santa Claus. She frowned and looked at it curiously, thinking why Mr. Black would be so interested in the ring.

"Flower, you just saw the most deadly weapon for you."

.

.

Uh, what? THIS? This is the 'most deadly weapon'?

"I know what you're thinking." Mr. Black smirked, and pointed at the single, dime sized green jewel at the very middle of the ring. Rapunzel looked at it, and frowned.

"What does that do with…"

"Hush, child. Now, don't be impatient." Mr. Black cut off her words, which he always did, and turned on the TV glued on the wall. She watched the screen as it showed a video of one of the scientists touching the green gem.

They instantly got an electric shot throughout their body like they were tazed, showing some gruesome parts for it. Rapunzel watched it unblinkinly.

Suddenly, the scientist became furious. He began throwing nearby objects at other scientists. Then smoke started to rise up from his skin. Rapunzel gasped as the scientist slowly started to fade with smoke coming out from every single pore in his body. In two more seconds, the scientist disappeared, not leaving anything, except an excessive amount of smoke.

'Wow… That small gem… Wait, did I not touch that gem before? I must be fortunate to not have touched it by accident…' She thought as the video ended. She gazed at the ring, and then Mr. Black stood up with the ring between his fingers. He looked at it, gazed at the green gem, then stabbed it at Rapunzel. Rapunzel tried to move out of the way, but Mr. Black was quicker. Her outer part of the arm had made contact with the green gem.

"What the…?" She freaked out for a second, high kicked Mr. Black's head in defense, and moved away from the ring. She started to jump and yell about how she was going to die, shut her eyes and then...

Nothing happened. She opened up one of her eyes while Mr. Black smirked in astonishment and looked at Rapunzel, waiting for the change.

Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes carefully, and looked at her skin. Surprisingly, it did not snow any electric shots, smoke, or anything. She looked at her arm in amazement and she flipped it to look at the inside part of her arm. She figured nothing was wrong, until…

'Huh?' The room filled with golden glow that came from her natural tattoo, powerfully overwhelming the room with the golden light that slowly surrounded her. Then, it unwrapped from her, moved upwards, sneaking away, and started to climb out through the door to the hallway. Rapunzel watched it with glee and estatic surprise, but Mr. Black knew better. He sprinted and slammed the door shut, making the light disappear with his finger's touch. Rapunzel, after watching this, had no idea how to respond. It was too sudden, and was Mr. Black in a panic? She just froze and then blinked in surprise, taken aback from what had just occurred. She really started to think about it. What was that golden glow?

Mr. Black tried to look calm and sat down on the desk.

"I had no idea that would do that… " Mr. Black chuckled to himself, almost too suspiciously, as he was eying the ring at every single angle he could possibly see, smirking. His face turned into the emotionless mask she had come to know him by, and there was the normal Mr. Black again.

"Are you ready for the next mission?" He asked after putting the ring on his finger. She nodded as slowly as was possible and wondered inside about what was going on. She started to scan him, since she never saw him panic anywhere. That ring, whatever it was, was obviously was a big deal. She looked at the ring, eying the green jewel and Mr. Black's fingers, and then with a swipe of her hair, she took it. She held the jewelry between her fingers, and gazed at the green jewel again.

"Flower!" Mr. Black stood up from his chair instantly, and Rapunzel tied him back to his chair.

"Mr. Black, what was that golden light? Why does this jewel do nothing to me? Why is this ring so important?" She asked, and in a single swift movement with his nightmare sand, he simply undid her tight knot and stood up. She backed up in defense, and then Mr. Black held up the remote for security.

"Flower, give me that ring back."

"But…" Rapunzel knew all too well what happened when Mr. Black summons the securities. The securities were the group that Mr. Black calls to kill anyone or chase them until they reach their imminent death. The 'securities' were excessively trained with highest killing rate-100%. They were trained secretly, with rumors of them being serial killers or psychos from the jails. No one who had ever seen their face had lived to tell the tale. No security has ever failed to kill their target, and if he called the security, she would die in mere seconds.

"NOW."

Rapunzel looked at the ring once again, and then she gave the ring back to Mr. Black. Why is this ring so important? For some reason, her instincts told her that it belonged to her. She eyed the ring eagerly, and Mr. Black sat down, the ring now slipped in his pocket.

"Rapunzel, are you ready for the next mission?" He asked while staring at her with chilling, eclipse yellow eyes. She felt like the atmosphere became colder just from his stare. She gulped, then nodded. This mission is important.

"Good. Sit down, child." He gestured towards the chair, and got out a big, brown envelope. Rapunzel sat down, eying the pocket where the ring was hidden from her sight.

Mr. Black opened the envelope that had a red, Russian stamp on it, which Rapunzel guessed meant 'confidential' or 'top secret' or whatever. Typical stamps. He slid the envelope towards her, and Rapunzel looked at him hesitantly, still not forgetting about what happened. She figured she was needed to keep doing the missions, so she ripped it open eagerly. Inside, there was a simple brown folder.

She carefully took it out, not spilling the documents and information inside it, and opened the folder on his desk. The first thing she read was:

Codename_Jack Frost

"Jack Frost? There was Santa Claus… What about the Easter Bunny?" She smirked while murmuring to herself, and read the info.

She was flipping them over, reading and trying to get as much info as she could.

"No photos?" She asked, and Mr. Black sighed.

"He's a hard target. No background info, no photos, no anything. We couldn't locate any." Rapunzel's eyebrow went up- how good was this guy to get rid of all his photos before they could get them? This guy must be invisible or something!

Then, a knock came on Mr. Black's office.

"Sorry for the interruption." Dr. Gothel came inside and hugged Rapunzel at the back. Mr. Black simply raised one of his eyebrow, indicating 'What do you want'.

"We found the cure for pooooor Flower's hair!" Dr. Gothel went through Rapunzel's brown, short hair, and Mr. Black's eyebrow was still up.

The awkward atmosphere filled the room up to the brim. Dr. Gothel, taking the hint that she was way too much overreacting, went on to her point.

"Ahem. Ahem. Anyways, I need her right away to fix her! She needs her full golden hair for… the next mission." Dr. Gothel glanced at the brown envelope beside the desk and Mr. Black immediately picked it up and shred it into pieces. Dr. Gothel rolled her eyes, and took Rapunzel away from Mr. Black.

Rapunzel gazed for the last time at the pocket where the ring was, and then left the office. She saw Mr. Black throwing the ring away with a hurried look out to nowhere. Rapunzel tried to memorize where it possibly landed, and followed Dr. Gothel.

She went around the familiar corridors, meeting some of her old doctors, and light-heartedly stepped into medical room 102. The big white tiled room smelled of sterilizing alcohol, the familiarity of it made her smile. She looked at the white medical beds, and some other doctors beside her with a lot of liquids that she didn't know and that she couldn't identity. She saw the golden one, and asked if she could take a look. They nodded, and she looked inside the transparent bottle with the golden, metallic liquid in it. For a second, she saw the sun mark, the same one as her tattoo, slowly appear. In surprise, she blinked and looked at it again. It was gone.

Then she was told to lie down on the hard, white medical bed again, and was put to sleep immediately.

The last thing she saw was the yellow, golden metallic liquid getting injected to her wrist and Dr. Gothel singing the song.

"Flower, gleam and glow…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

She woke up in the bed again, the same medical bed, where she was before.

How many hours had past? How many days? She had no idea.

Where is everybody? The room's lights were off, and she couldn't see anything. She closed her eyes, and slowly counted to 10, to wait for her eyes to get adjusted to the darkness.

She opened her eyes, and got herself up and sat on the medical bed. Then, she touched her brown hair- nothing had grown. So, the experiment failed, huh?

When she touched the side of the bed, she felt something wet and cold- she took her hands off from it and looked at her hands. Liquid of some sort... Then she frowned.

She knew this liquid too well.

Blood.

She then looked around the room slowly, not trying to get her mind overwhelmed with fear and panic.

Then, she saw it.

Dr. Gothel.

Lying on the cold, blood stained, and once white tiled floor.

"Dr. Gothel?" Rapunzel whispered to Dr. Gothel in a trembling voice. She still didn't get what happened. No, she didn't. She actually got it, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't.

She stood up on the bloody tiles, and walked up slowly to Dr. Gothel. Dr. Gothel's face was facing down on the tiled floor, and pool of blood swarming all over the place. The other doctors were lying down too, not moving an inch.

Suddenly…

Crack!

Rapunzel faced toward the sound, and watched one of the tiles slightly move. That was all she needed. Someone was in here.

She whipped her hair towards the moved tile and smashed it in two. Someone quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Rapunzel ran towards the tile, and she found out there was actually a hidden tunnel dug into here. She saw the person running in front of her, and she started to run towards it.

She felt like she was bewitched- running after a person like that. She wanted to stop and take care of Dr. Gothel. She wanted to wake her up and know what's going on. But, her legs and her body were dragging her, almost forcing her to follow whoever was running. As she came closer and closer to him, she swung her hair and caught his ankle. She dragged the person towards her, and she saw two piercing baby blue eyes.

Then...

sching!

She heard the metal sword getting out of the cover, and Rapunzel tried to untie the hair that was trapped because of him.

It was too late.

With one swing, the baby blue eyed guy cut the rest of her golden hair off.

She tried to stop it with her bare hands- she had no weapons or any protection.

The guy ran away, and by seconds, the hall was empty, like no one but Rapunzel was there. Rapunzel's vision was blurry, since the magic extract was getting evaporated from her body, becoming a mist. All she could see from her pores and her every hole on her body was golden, sparkly mist that got out and was forming a sun, just like her tattoo. Her tattoo glowed at the last bit, and it looked like every misty sparkle of the magic essence were spinning around in circles. Then the mist and her mind set off. She blacked out.

She opened her eyes in blankness-the white so bright that it almost blinded her.

Where was she?

She took a step forward, finding she is on a hill covered with snow. Strangely, she didn't feel cold. Where was she?

A footstep was heard behind her. She turned around in alarm.

What she saw in front of her was astonishing-Codename_Santa Claus, the one she killed, was standing in front of her, and smiling.

"Wha...What? Santa... Santa Claus? Aren't... Aren't you dead?" She backed away from him in fear, and he took a step forward to her.

"You look just like your mother." He said it with a very peaceful, wide smile.

Mother? Did he just say...

"Did... Did you just... Just say... Mother?" Her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, she took a step forward to the supposed-to-be-dead Santa Claus.

The word Mother. The painful word, the word she didn't want to hear. No matter how much she denied it, she hated her parents. Trashed at birth? No, she told herself. she didn't have a mother.

But... Asking questions wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

Swayed in her thought, she didn't notice Santa Claus coming towards her and gave her a surprise hug.

"_You look just like your mother."_ He sounded like sobbing... Rapunzel, the one who was supposed to attack someone who gave any skin to skin contact, was now currently letting him hug her. What's happening to her? She was almost going to punch him in the guts, and then he broke away.

"Umm... Santa Claus?" She broke the silence, and looked up to him. She never noticed his blue eyes- the one she sure saw before, but can't remember when.

"North, by the way." He smiled and Rapunzel dumped all her curiosity and her questions to him.

"You know my mother? What is her name? Who is she? Do I have a dad too? Are they looking for me? Do they remember me? I do look like my mother? When did you meet her? Umm... Did my mom mention me?"

North chuckled, and gave her a wink.

"That, punz, are the answers you will find out soon enough. The destiny will guide you." North chuckled, and the snowy hill started to tremble under Rapunzel's feet.

"What's happening?" She looked at him, and when he opened his mouth, she was sucked inside the empty black space... Falling and Falling...

She woke up in darkness- at first she thought she was blindfolded- but as her night vision started to adjust, she looked around the simple, four walled room with... Is that holes on the wall?

She tried to move herself, but she was handcuffed to the chair tightly and her legs were tied together with thick rope. She tried to wriggle out as best as she could, but she couldn't.

Then, she heard the voice. The cold, bitter, and the chill-down-the-spine voice of Mr. Black's.

"Oh, Flower, flower, my beautiful flower." He almost chuckled and watched Rapunzel tense up in amusement. She was going to die right in front of him, and she was utterly helpless, looking around desperately trying to get untied. He loved to gain control over someone's life, snuffing their light out right in front of his eyes...

"Daughter, you don't know where this place is or why you're here, correct?" He smirked to the darkness, and watched Rapunzel shake her head speechlessly. It was normal not to know- almost all the spy/assassin that came here did that.

"Well, flower, you have made an utterly terrible mistake! You killed all the doctors and tried to escape, didn't you? Oh, such a terrible fate! Killing your mother figure, Dr. Gothel! How terrible you are!"

The word struck her like a long sword knife through her heart.

"B...But... I didn't... Oh gosh no, I did not kill... I couldn't have..." Rapunzel said, stammering at her own words, Rapunzel gazed at the celling like she was staring at Mr. Black, as desperately as she could. No, she did not kill her! How could she? She was blacked out! How?

Then she remembered her hair was all gone by the mysterious blue attacker. She shook her hair side to side to feel the shortened, uneven 'haircut' to see if her hair was still cut. She could not feel her long, blonde hair, instead short ticklishly brown short hair.

"Mr. Black! My hair! There was someone that came through our building and assassinated all the doctors, and cut off my hair! You have to catch the intruder! I didn't kill the doctors!"

The sudden bright, hopeful look given by Flower was killing Black and his pure joy that came earlier. He quickly thought of an excuse, and tried to remain calm.

"Flower, flower, oh flower. An intruder? In this underground, the most safe institution in the whole world? What, they dug a tunnel 50 meters deep? I cut your hair since, by the way, we no longer require your assistance." He almost chuckled at his last words. Impossible! A tunnel, obviously dug from the top to the room, without making any sound whatsoever? Also, how much time would that take with quietness? No way there could be a tunnel.

Rapunzel froze at his words. There was one! She saw it! And...

She was not needed anymore.

Dr. Gothel, probably dead. Mr. Black is right here trying to kill her, and other nightmares have no idea that this room even exists. The percentage of her surviving in this killing room? Probably 0. Nothing would persuade Mr. Black right now... Unless there is a miracle.

For the first time ever, she wished she still had her magic inside her. She wished Dr. Gothel would somehow still be alive, find her here and try to persuade Black. She wished that her hands were free, and she dreamed if there was a window or a door, she could escape here and never come back. Run away, never looking back.

**Jack's POV:**

'God dang it, Aster. God dang it. Lunar told you to make an underground tunnel, not a god dang maze!'

Jack Frost, the newest (and the most successful) spy of Lunar, was currently chased by number of nightmares, and was trying to get out of this underground, earth-smelling maze that he built.

'Aster would be smirking right now, thinking 'Ooh, Frostbite, you can figure that maze out in matter of seconds! Beside, it's for your own safety!' and making up stupid excuses! You...'

Huffing and puffing with lack of oxygen, Jack was currently sprinting down and trying not to make ice over the muddy parts for the nightmares to possibly go the wrong way of the maze, and die with the obstacles.

The bad part was, he had no idea where the obstacles were either. He was just making guesses with his gut feelings, praying that the destiny will lead his way.

Well, the destiny obviously hates him right now- he did not finish his objective, and now he is caught and sprinting fast as he could to not get caught and die.

_2 days before..._

_Jack Frost woke up that day, with a weird gut feeling. It felt like his stomach was twisted for no reason._

_Frowning, he dressed his usual outfit- blue shirt and brown trousers and went down from his room to the agency._

_He lived at the agency like other normal spies and assassinators, but the ones with family could leave for some days or send letters._

_He wished he had a family a lot of times._

_He was an orphan-found on the streets at the starting day of winter at Burgess, USA- the doctors said it was a miracle that he was healthy, without any frostbites or anything, surviving and smiling cheerfully at 0 degrees Celsius with falling snow._

_He was chosen to be in the agency when he was 13- when he was kicked out of the orphanage because of the 'budget cut' or whatever. His parents died in a car accident, he did not have any uncles, grandfather, or anything. He was there, but at the same time he felt like he was not there-like he was invisible. He was out on the streets, living a harsh life with stealing and begging for food on the streets._

_That's when the 'people from the government' came to Burgess and tested all the teenagers and kids for 'matching gene'._

_He survived with a little amount of magic- but when it was injected in him, the usual golden essence turned blue- showing traits and proving the body was okay with the essence._

_Then he was taken over to the lab which he never remembers well- it was said that he was shaking violent in higher temperatures-which was more than 25 degrees._

_His hair was brown and his eyes were too. After the injection of essence was complete, his eyes became blue and his hair became bleached white, suiting his powers like his codename, Jack Frost._

_A lot of his missions were killing the nightmares, especially the ones that were of high rank or controlled the database and the system of it. He sometimes tortured them to get information, or simply assassinated them without getting caught or seen. Most of their information about the nightmares were from other nightmares, and their system was too highly protected to even access, so they had no idea if the information was true or not._

_He went downstairs hoping to stop thinking about his past._

_Right now, he couldn't care less if he had a real, blood bound family. Everyone in the agency took care of each other dearly, and they all were family in their own hearts. That was all it mattered to him._

_He shook his head, thinking of how soft he could be, and went down for a cup of coffee._

_Toothina was there, waiting for him._

"_Jack! Hi!" Waving hands up in the air, bubbly as she could ever be. It didn't take long for Jack to realize Tooth had slightly puffed, red shot eyes from crying. She was always cheerful like that- sometimes he thought how hurtful she could be on inside and just never show it to people._

_But this time, he knew what was wrong. Everyone knew what was wrong, and Tooth was not alone. He looked at the slightly noisy hallway, and saw some 'elves' packing up even though they were still mourning from North's death._

_The elves-Elves_000001 to something, were hand picked by North by the project called Project Littlemen, aka Elves. They were trained by work of Lunar and North to fight off nightmares that came to attack the agency. They all covered their face, but sometimes the guardians and the elves talked and some knew each other. Now, after North's death, they decided to get out from the agency, swearing the secrets and all spreading and blending into the society._

_North's death was very mysterious- No one knew which nightmare did it, nor why he was there at the first place. He was supposed to exterminate the nightmares in the restaurant, but after he finished his job, he started to run to the hotel nearby, and killed some 'invisible' nightmares at the front desk, and went up to that room. Where he was found killed._

_He was shot with his own gun, and the most weird part was, he looked like he was... Smiling._

_How could he smile when he was killed? Who killed him and what happened to North?_

_No one knew what to do, nor have any information about it whatsoever._

_In frustration, Jack ruffled his hair and sighed, getting concerned look from Tooth, and looked at the monument made by elves and all the other guardians for North. It was at the office corner, a picture of him with Christmaslights around them, and fresh baked cookies. North loved Christmas, and his essence, wonder, felt like it doesn't even exist anymore._

_Jack was now standing in front of the picture of North and staring at it, looking at happy, typical North smiling happy and jolly as he could ever be in the picture, but now the picture was in the frame. It looked like he could just jump out from nowhere and make everything normal-no one could believe that he was dead. No, he couldn't be! He was the best spy in the agency!_

"_Oy, Frostbite, you there? I need you to explain..." Codename_Easter Bunny, a.k.a. Bunny or Edmund. came down from his room, and yelled loudly for Jack, but his words were cut off by Tooth. She looked at Bunny and nudged sadly to Jack. Bunny looked at Jack, got what she meant, and went towards Jack._

"_Jack, I don't think North would like us to be down like this and mourn for him. He's probably somewhere happy now, right?" Bunny looked at Jack, who was definitely despondent and without his cocky smirk, Jack didn't even look like himself anymore._

"_I... I wish... I could have done something." Jack, finally breaking the sad silence, looked up to Bunny. Bunny gave him a sad smile, and replied._

"_Done something? Jack, you found North very first time! You were the one that even told us that something wasn't right! If you didn't even tell us that, North could have been worse..."_

_No one continued after that. Jack gave Bunny a scornful smile._

"_Just like North said to me when I screwed up before..." He smiled again, his blue eyes now glazing in thoughts. Bunny frowned, and smirked again._

"_That's what he said to me when I screwed up too..."_

_Jack was taken aback. Bunny, admitting he screwed up? Now, that wasn't normal Bunny..._

"_Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want Frostbite!" Bunny scowled and Tooth giggled silently as the normal not-getting-along-forever-and-ever spies actually talking and teasing each other._

"_Jack, Edmund, come here for a moment." Tsar broke the moment and nudged to Jack and Bunny. They turned around and went up to Lunar, where Lunar opened the door, and told them to sit down. Tsar smiled at Tooth, who peeked inside the office in curiosity and looked at them._

_Lunar took out a brown folder, sighed, and gave it to Bunny. Tooth noticed the brown folder, found out it was a secret mission, so she went away with a little wave. Bunny smiled back slightly, while Jack opened the brown folder._

_There was only a sheet, with a sentence on it._

"_Kidnap a blonde nightmare with green or blue eyes."_

_The silence... The awkward silence..._

"_...What...?" Jack, finally breaking the silence looked up to Lunar._

"_Exactly what it says there."_

_Bunny, who was staring at the single page like he was bewitched, finally opened his mouth._

"_No pictures, no reasons why or no codename or the nightmare number. Nothing! Is this even possible?"_

_Tsar shook his head. Honestly, no one knew if they would even success. At least they have ability to break inside the agency..._

"_No more questions. Now, Edmund, start to..."_

'Okay, Edmund Bunny Stupid Kangaroo Ninja, this maze is not helping!' as Jack was still sprinting for his life, he made a left turn, and landed in front of the dead end.

'Uh-oh.' Jack, in panic, looked back, saw endless amount of blood-thirsty guards coming towards him, splitting half to the right, leaving 15 stupid guards coming towards him. No way he can go back and survive those guards. No way. He ran towards the dead end and kicked at the wall in frustration, revealing something black.

'Huh?' He kicked more, and in a matter of seconds, a gun and a pastel colored grenade fell off from the thin crusts of mud.

Jack Frost, aka Guardian Jack Frost in Lunar agency, could never be more happy and thankful for Bunny in his whole life. Chuckling and wearing his signature smirk, he saw guards running towards him and stopping in weirdness- the target who was running away now facing towards them?

"Edmund, I totally love you." Shooting two guards straight on the middle of the forehead, he removed the safety pin from grenade with his mouth and chucked it at them.

Did I mention Bunny's grenade explodes right after the safety pin removed?

Did I also mention the explosion is built to be immune for other Guardians?

"You crazy bastard..." One guard yelled and the explosion swarmed over the guards and the Guardian.

The Guardian simply jumped on the head of a guard swiftly, feeling the heat immune to him, and quickly sprinted to the other end.

Jack, feeling confident, was running straight towards the right without even thinking. Sure enough, he screeched halt when he saw the other guards that went to the other way to find him.

The guards, sensing him, blocked the way in front him and started to shoot to him with guns.

"Aah!" The Guardian didn't have time to defend himself- good thing that he wore bulletproof vest inside his clothes. The shots all targeted to his heart with no fires to his arms- a clear hit.

Jack, cursing to himself, took off his gloves. He didn't want to use his magic especially in front of his enemies- meaning that Pitch Black could find his weakness-fire.

But he had no choice, or did he?

His leather black gloves fell on the ground with plop, and he swung his bare hands in the air.

The guards froze as Jack simply grasped the wind and literally flew up towards the ceiling and landed way in front of them.

Jack smirked and looked at the guards in challenging way. He loved the way that all the guards were slack-jawed. Did they never had spies with essence in them?

"F...Fire!" One guard shouted and pointed at Jack and started to shoot blankly at him.

Not bad for reacting time- not bad. Jack was impressed with these guys- how the heck does Pitch manage to make these monsters?

When one grazed his boots and his cheek, he swung his arms to the air-making ice wall between him and the leftover guards.

"How's my creation, guys? Like it?" Jack sneered at them, leaving them dumbfounded again. Then, he dug around his pockets- normal, army green grenade.

"Jackpot." He almost jumped with wild eyes, and walked towards the guards. Some were shooting at the ice to break the wall- not a good choice.

"Have fun, nightmares." He chucked the grenade to the empty space between his creation and the muddy ceiling of Bunny's.

After the grenade landed straight to the nightmares, he turned around and sprinted, this time with mischievous smile on his face.

Within few more seconds, he heard his creation break down with bang!

He shouldn't have looked back, he shouldn't have looked back...

When he turned around to see the remaining guards, his smile disappeared with his senses.

The guards that were supposed to be dead was still alive and running towards him- with black ashes everywhere.

'What the hell...?' For the first time in his life, he felt new, weird emotion inside him.

The emotion normal people call fear.

'They... Don't die? How is that possible? With that much time they recovered? Do they even black out or anything?'

He swung his arms to make few more ice walls for more time- he couldn't kill them, but they could kill him within seconds. He just had to get out of here alive, and fast.

When he tried to make another wall just in case, it didn't form right where he swung it- instead it curved at the middle, like there was an obstacle at the middle.

'Huh?' He thought as he started to slow down with his running. The ice bend over something? It shouldn't bend over the mud or any minerals in this tunnel...?

After arguing about his safety and running out of time, he decided to run towards the bent ice and find out whatever that bent his magic. With quizzical look, he ran towards the bent wall and searched through the bent area.

When he found something sparkly, he bent down and picked it up with his fingers.

He picked it up, put it in his pocket and started to run again-hearing the guard's murmurs and breaking walls.

He paused for a moment, and he made great distance between himself and the bent ice wall. Concentrating hard, he put one hand forward and drew a complicated shaped maze in thin air with his finger.

He felt his blue essence gliding around his hands- then within a blink of his eyes, there was an ice maze in front of him.

He felt a slight headache after using a lot of his essence, but he started to run again still feeling chills down his spine, remembering all the guards breaking the ice wall and running towards him.

With few more turns, he went out of the tunnel and caught on his breath.

He blocked the outside with ice again, and felt headaches ringing on his head. Frowning and petting his left hand on his forehead, he reached the sparkly thing he picked up with his right hand, and sat down.

He blew the dust off and rubbed the mud off with his pants, trying to figure out what kind of object this could be.

When he finished rubbing off half, his mind felt like it was shutting down-he had no idea what to do.

Standing up, he started to rub off more mud and cleared it out.

At a distance, it still looked like golden sparkly thing, but Jack knew better.

The object was North's thumb ring. Everyone in his agency would knew it was North's thumb ring.

He squinted, and found out there was an engraving inside the ring. He read it aloud quietly, like casting an ancient spell.

'What is your dream?'

He didn't know what emotion he was feeling- surprised? Sad? Angry? What did he feel? Did he even care?

There was two questions ringing in his mind. Why did he find this at the tunnel of Black agency, and which nightmare could have possibly killed North?

He couldn't even care less about his mission anymore.

"What's my dream?" Jack finally said it aloud in teary eyes. Oh, how everyone missed North. It felt like this ring have proved him that North was not here anymore, nor ever will.

"My dream is... My dream is that I will meet whoever killed North, and kill them with my bare hands. That's my dream. I will snap their neck in bare hands. I will, North. I will never forgive who killed you."

Suppressing his tears and his emotions, he put the ring in his pocket closer to his chest, and paused for a moment to respect North's missing.

Within a blink, he wiped away his tears and disappeared to the darkness.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

"Mr. Black, there's no time to lose! The intruder is slipping away from our fingers!" Rapunzel shouted as loud as she could. Why won't he listen to her?

"Oh, flower, did I ever tell you this?" Mr. Black's sarcastic, humorless voice was killing her. Why can't he believe her? Why does he think she killed Dr. Gothel? What's going on with him?

"I hate pathetic ramblings. Now, sweet dreams, Codename_Flower. Hahahaha..."

Pitch, confident and happy with his little talk, pressed the little red button on the side. With the touch, the blades started to rip out from the holes on the walls.

"I might as well tell you, Flower, those gets faster as the time ticks away!" With a nasty smirk, he leaned comfortably with his leathery office chair, put his feet on the desk, and eagerly waited what Flower will do to survive. This was the best part- fear and terror, filling the room and his powers. Oh, he loved the way Flower screamed nonsense and how much the betrayal hurt her mentally.

Mentally and physically now.

'Let the show begin!' He thought it out loud, excited for a moment.

Rapunzel yelled Pitch's name again. "Mr. Black! Pitch Black! There's an intruder and a tunnel and you have to stop them..."

A blade grazed her cheek, made a drop of blood slither very painfully, and slowly down her face.

'I...I'm gonna die anyways. Just let them go through me, and ravage me...'

When a blade came straight to her face and barely passed behind her neck, she reacted.

'Okay, I don't want to die!'

Screaming inside, she tried to move her feet and tried to untie the kind of loose knot now.

A blade passed right in front of her face, and one coming straight down towards her, she jumped to the left quick and snatched the blade passing in front of her with teeth.

_Clank!_

She grinned for a sec in victory, and aim-and-drop the blade at the knot.

_Sching!_

With her feet free, she stood up with the chair, and sensed two blades coming towards her from left and right. She ducked, making the blade plop and clank beside her.

Then it paused for a second.

'Huh?' She thought as she ran towards the corner where there was no holes. She crashed on the wall, making the chair break and the only thing left was the metal cuffs on her hands.

'I have to figure out how to get my hands free...' She thought as she took a breath. Then, when she looked up, there was blade raining from the ceiling.

'Oh no!' She jumped and kicked the two blades just on time to the side, and watched the blades make rains from the left side of the room to the right.

Then it paused again. She sensed the floor rattling, probably preparing the blades to shoot up. She jumped high up and thrust her cuffed arms forward, and slipped on the blade that was beside her.

'Damn it!' She slid and in instinct, she swung her cuffs around to get balance, but fell. When she stood up, the part of the metal chain was hooked to a black fabric.

'What?' She thought and then she heard the metals slicing through the thin air, making deadly wind sounds from the right.

'Now its coming towards where I am, huh?' She thought as she waited for them to come to second last row to her very right, and when it shot out the blades, she kicked some out of her way, and jumped to the safe side. Two blades from the last row, where she was, grazed her hard and ripped the sleeve of her turtleneck.

When she took two steps back from the incoming pain, she heard fabric ripping sounds. Then, the lights came into the room.

'What?' She thought as another blade grazed her on the neck.

"Ugh." She growled as she yelled 'concentrate!' at her brain, and looked where the light was.

"What the...? What airhead builds a window in death room?" Pitch shouted sitting up straight in his comfy chair. He dug around the side for the remote, and pressed the button for the guards.

"Mr. Black, more security required. An intruder just escaped from us. More security required."

"Well, I'll send more god damn security, but do your jobs! Go after whoever the intruder is!"

This was not right. Pitch nervously bit into his nails hard, making the snap sound loud in the empty recording room. Bringing the remote closely to him, and watching Flower, he called for more guards in the 'death room'.

"One is currently escaping from the death room! Code red! Security required!" He practically spat out the words quickly and in panic plus alarm, and one of the guard snorted.

"Ha, escaping from the death room? Mr. Black, you're seeing things."

"Come the fuck here and do your god damn job! You're fired after this." He growled deeply to the microphone, making some guards gasp and throw the remote away for speed.

Right in front of her, in fact, was a glass window, shining the moonlight towards her and the freaky holes on the wall. As two more grazes were made on her face and side graze on her back, she knew she could possibly live in this hellhole.

Without thinking, she jumped towards the window, and smashed herself through.

"No! Get her! Do your jobs!" He yelled to the microphone on his remote, stood up from his chair and jumped up and down in frustration.

"Very well, Flower. You were lucky to get out from the room. But will you survive this?" he looked at the big red 'emergency' button, sealed with thin plastic. He smirked and snorted about Flower surviving this, and broke the seal with his fist, pressing the red button too.

"Alarm. Alarm. All guards and security to death room." All the lights on the agency turned red, and the alarm rang very loud with electronic voice ramming through the guard's ears. Soon, all the guards met Pitch at the death room, where he stopped the 'show' for a moment.

"I will ask who the hell built this stupid WINDOW at death room after this, but from now, catch Nightmare number 00071601, Codename_Flower, alive in front of my face. If you kill her, you will be exterminated. Got it?"

All the guards gulped and looked at Pitch. Pitch, smirked and imagined how to kill Flower as painfully as he could, nodding his head slightly to the broken window.

And I am telling you, all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile, when Rapunzel smashed through the window, she saw a second of outside world and fell into the tunnel Bunny has built. In surprise, she bent her legs and protected her head just waiting for a huge impact, and she landed hard on mushy, muddy and earth-smelling tunnel.

The mud splashed on her and on her cuts, which made them all stingy, made her scream lightly in pain, but she endured it soon enough and started to make the way out of the complicated maze.

'They built a maze, not a tunnel?' she thought as she ran to the left side of the three-way way and sprinted to the darkness.

The guards who were chasing Jack was currently at the right side of the three way she just passed, which was running back towards the agency from all the loud alarms. She was running straight either to the blocked way, or the trap.

Sprinting as fast as she could, she heard gunshots and hollers from the guards and felt around her hip for any weapon. She found a blade stuck on her right sleeve and felt grateful for once in her life for it.

As she sprinted more, she turned left, and to the left, then to the right. She was just following her instincts, and prayed that God or whoever creates destinies, made her keeping her life at the end of this maze.

When she turned right, and sprinted for couple more minutes, she felt like she was running up the hill, since the incline was getting steeper in each turn. She tried to catch on her breath since her heart was beating too fast from the adrenaline in panic and all the oxygen needed from her running, she tried to slow down on her running, not paying attention in front of her.

_Bang!_

She ran straight into the mud wall and backed up in surprise and headache from the impact. She felt the world spinning around in front of her, but she was running out of time. The guards were coming.

The only way one could possibly kill guards, well at least what the rumors say, were to cut off their heads straight in the middle of the neck. Obviously, she couldn't measure and kill one, since there were hundreds coming after her. She didn't have time to turn back either, since the gunshots were becoming clearer and clearer as the seconds passed on. She kicked the wall in panic and rage, and kicked it again, to see if there was any miracle working out for her.

When she kicked it three times, she felt that the wall was really soft at the left side. She quickly kneeled down at the soft side, and started to dig out the mud faster and faster, squealing that it was working and in panic since she heard gunshots right beside her.

When she made a hole that was almost a size for her to fit through, some gunshots already grazed her arms and shoulders, and in seconds, she slipped through the hole. One shot actually hit her metal cuffs, and one shot her right on her left shoulder.

She couldn't feel any pain, since her brain constantly screamed that she has to get away from here rather than feel pain, fall down and die.

When she slipped out and ran more, she stopped for a sec, looking right in front of her.

She was standing in front of who-knows-how-tall-or-steep-this-cliff-is, and screaming about guards trying to kill her.

'Dying by guards or taking chance of falling down the cliff?' she thought as she saw one of the guards with their eclipse amber eyes. She backed up, and frowned when they stopped the shots and running towards her.

'Oh, Mr. Goddamn Black wants the flower alive, huh?' she thought as the guards sprinted and tried to grab her away from the cliff. But she knew better. She sprinted backwards, grinned and jumped down straight to the bottom of the cliff keeping the proud face. Even though she dies, she will teach him a lesson that his guards are not that great as he thinks they are.

We should not forget the fact that when she was falling down, she regretted it a little. Maybe she should have fought with the guards. Maybe not.

**Jack's POV:**

When Jack walked inside the agency, he was still gloomy about the ring found at the tunnel, and walked towards Lunar's office.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in" he heard Lunar's voice, and gloomily walked in. Tooth, sensing something was wrong, chased him and reached for his hand, but he went straight inside the office and closed the door shut in anger. She lowered her hand in worries and disappointment, then walked grudgingly inside her room.

"Why can't he ever look at me? Or..." She muttered, sighed in sadness, and plop down on her bed.

Meanwhile, Jack was telling Lunar about what happened at the agency-how many people he have killed, injured, and success/fail of the mission. He also talked about how he almost got caught by green eyed nightmare like it was nothing.

Then, Lunar and Jack realized it.

All nightmares have yellow, eclipse-reminding eyes.

This one was the one he was looking for.

"Wait a minute, Jack Frost, did you say you cut her hair?" Lunar's trembling voice was giving Jack butterflies and aches in his stomach. Looking down on the floor with guilt, he nodded.

However, until now, he had no idea how the hair of the 'nightmare' was that significant. He also had no idea why he had to get her at the first place, he was just ashamed that he didn't realize it at first and got almost killed with nothing.

"You... You cut her hair? All of it?" Lunar also asked in trembling voice. He looked at Jack like he was a monster eating him alive, and Jack was definitely confused.

"Um... Is something wrong with..." Jack's words were cut off by Lunar. Tsar Lunar asked him again.

"DID YOU CUT OFF ALL HER HAIR?" he asked again. Jack tried to remember it- that nightmare tied him up with its long hair, and it was a lot of it, so...

"I... I think I did." Jack, frowning and frustrated about what's going on, looked at Lunar. Lunar, after hearing Jack's words, looked like he was going to explode. What was going on? Why is that nightmare chick's hair so important?

Lunar, huffing and puffing, pressed the alarm at the bottom of his desk.

"Emergency meeting. Jack, follow me." Lunar yelled aloud for Jack to hear his words with all the loud alarms, and started to walk to the arena. Jack, puzzled, still started to follow. He had no idea what was going on, but asking questions and not following Lunar would probably make situations worse. He followed Lunar, still wondering what he has done, and forgot about North's ring in his pocket.

At the arena, Bunny and Sandy were already there, waiting and to hear whatever the emergency was. Well, before, they never used the emergency alarm before, and since there were only 5, now 4 guardians and Lunar himself, there was no need for emergency alarm anyways. Bunny, still thinking it was something stupid, shrugged and joked about it.

Touching Lunar's shoulder, Bunny smirked and said "Why, did our perfect Frostbite do something wrong?"

After looking at Lunar's black expression and Jack's anxious face, he found out this was no time to joke, coughed in awkwardness and went back beside Sandy. Sandy, wide eyed, took a deep breath until his cheeks were puffed out, and did a large sigh. Sandy knew something was going to happen, and he didn't like it.

Finally, Tooth ran in and frowned. What happened?

Lunar was standing in front of Bunny and Sandy, then Jack was standing beside Lunar, his head down like a child doing something wrong, but doesn't know what he did. Tooth stopped at the door, not knowing what to do, then Lunar nudged towards Bunny for her to stand there. She closed the door quietly, obeyed with wide eyes. What is happening?

Finally, Lunar walked towards the wall of arena, and pressed the glowing red button again, turning the alarm off. Then, he walked back where Jack was standing, and started his words with a question.

"Guardians, do you know why you were picked for this project?"

Everyone stared at others, to see if they actually had to answer the question or remain silent for Lunar to go on. After the dark silence, Tooth finally opened her mouth.

"To... Bring back the golden age?"

"Yes, Tooth. The ultimate goal: the golden age. The Golden age was demolished by Black's family 300 years ago, and Lunar's family was committed to trying to bring it back. The golden age was possible when all the humans without the magic essence, had them covering their DNA, and could ultimately use magic to reach their goal." He paused to make sure everyone was listening.

"Creating water, fire, earth or anything their DNA formed after they were covered, let everyone's dream and wishes came true by the help of magic. No one knows how, or why Blacks demolished the Golden age. The only information they knew was they had to bring the age back, for all humanity. However, when the first golden age ended, the essence became very toxic to most of humanity, leaving only few humans that could endure the toxic and control them." He inhaled before speaking again.

"Corona's family endures the toxic of the magic essence, and could produce more essence that could be given to most of humanity. The Corona's family produced essence harmless, to anyone. Correct?"

All the Guardians nodded. They heard this story a lot of times, and they probably could say them in their sleep without knowing.

Then, Lunar went straight to the main point.

"Rapunzel Corona was found."

"Corona?" All the guardians gasped. The missing link for the Golden Age was found? They all smiled and glowed in their happiness.

"That... That's amazing, Lunar! Where is she and..."

Tooth's bubbly, happy comment was drowned by Lunar's stiff, black comment again.

"She doesn't have magic essence anymore."

**A/N: HAPPY LATE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR ROTG! SO HO HO HO, HERE'S AN UPDATE! **

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW BAD/GOOD/WHATEVER THIS ISSSS :( I NEED FEEDBACKS (since its my first time writing action)**

**P.S. IF YOU GUESS WHO/WHAT IS THE NARRATOR, YOU GET A SECRET PRIZE ;)**


	2. Chapter 1-Chased by the past

Chapter 2-

20XX, November 21st.

_Rapunzel woke up in the mud, beside a gentle river. Her skin was numbed by the pattering of rain. What happened? Why was she outside the agency?_

_Oh, right, she thought as the previous events caught up with her._

_"I was kicked out" She muttered softly, looking into the sparkly river. She felt like she had let down everything. She didn't know what to feel anymore. Was it okay to be mad at Pitch for kicking her out? _

_Was she allowed to feel something now? Or actually have feelings? Rapunzel gripped the edge of her shirt tightly. _

_What if they were chasing her? _

_The guards never lose their target. They never have, and they definitely weren't going to start now. _

_With this chilling thought, Rapunzel picked herself up from the bank and started limping away. Her shoulders, her legs, everything hurt. She had to run away from the guards, and fast. _

_She was in danger, and she always will be. She could hide though. She could run away and survive. Surviving was what had been taught to her after all. _

_She was not supposed to be afraid. She had nothing to lose, and she was at the bottom of everything. She knew she was either going to survive, or she was going to die._

_Rapunzel needed a plan... And a really good one at that..._

_._

_._

_._

_Rapunzel, having no passport or even an I.D, concluded that it was too dangerous to stay in the same country with Pitch and the Guards. She would have to flee out of the country. Pitch would be digging around every where to find her, the only way to escape would be to hide. Funnily enough, she had never played hide and seek before in the order, and now that she was out of the agency, she was playing it with them._

_Home? A fatherly figure? Never. Rapunzel snorted, and started to walk out of the small woods, unsure where she was._

_'The cliff was beside the Agency, which is in Burgess, VA, and the forest is kind of thinner here, so I should be closer to the city of Burgess.'_

_She thought as she walked out of the thin forest carefully, meeting the asphalt road._

_She walked down and down the road, not knowing where she was headed. At least when she sees a car or a house, she could ask where exactly she is in Burgess._

_After walking down and down the road, The frustrated and tired Rapunzel reached downtown of Burgess._

_She got weird glances from people because of the dried blood, mud and ripped turtleneck, but she couldn't care less. At least she's wasn't getting chased right now._

_After walking downtown for 30 minutes trying to find something useful, she found the old pawn shop which was the secret meeting place for Nightmares to get ghost ID's, passports and documents. She remembered going in there with Pitch, and she knew it would be a ginormous risk going into a place riddled with Nightmares. It didn't seem she had a choice though. She knew she needed out of town, and this was the only way._

_She gulped, breathed in and out, and walked in with straight face._

_Keep the poker face... Keep the poker face..._

"_Hello, Ma'am. What can I help you with?" A young man with a golden__name tag reading 'Pascal' walked towards her. She smiled and said the usual code for Nightmares._

"_The sun is too bright for us to live." she replied with a smirk, and Pascal nodded._

"_This way, fellow Nightmare." He smiled and walked way inside the shop, making sure no one was looking from outside. Then, after pressing a small, unnoticeable button that looked like most nightmare's eyes, eclipse amber, the wall opened up._

_Pascal looked at Rapunzel, and nudged her towards the dark hallway. She walked in, not hesitating to enter the darkness, and walked inside the pitch black hallway._

_The dark had become the most safe place for her anyway. She could be invisible, and keep herself safe with night vision, like almost other nightmares._

_Pascal followed Rapunzel, made sure the wall closed behind shut, and walked into the darkness._

_Five minutes? Ten minutes? How many minutes had past? Everything seemed paused outside, and Rapunzel felt like the dark was the only thing that existed in the world. She stopped when there was no more space to go, and touched the metal knob for a door._

_Turning the knob she closed her eyes quick to protect them from the incoming light, and walked inside the warm light surrounding her._

_When she opened her eyes, Pascal was searching in the wardrobes trying to find passports and IDs._

_Rapunzel looked around in fascination. There were weird microscopes and big, metal needles for making metal chips and little details, a huge printing press, and some weird machines that she had no idea what they did._

"_Hey, what's your Nightmare number?"_

_Rapunzel gulped. He couldn't know she wasn't in the order right away, right?_

"_00071601..."_

_He found her number and her fake passport already printed out before, and handed it to her._

"_Here you go, Codename_Flower." He smiled and handed it towards her. She opened it, saw her normal blonde long hair, and fought the sudden urge to cry._

"_Hey, um..."_

"_Name's Pascal, Flower." He smiled, and Rapunzel asked for a mirror._

_He frowned, and dug around the desk with lots of weird machines, and found a big round glass-like sharp mirror. She got it and looked at her hair, then looked at her hair on the passport's photo._

_Her hair was now chocolate brown and lopsided._

_Oh, how she wanted her blonde hair back..._

"_You look pretty as a brunette." Pascal spoke up._

_Rapunzel looked at Pascal, and he nodded, confirming his sentence._

_'Don't cry Rapunzel, don't cry...' fighting away her tears, she smiled at Pascal, and Pascal gave her a sympathetic smile, heading her towards outside._

_When Rapunzel got out of the building with her driver's license, passport, and documents, she looked back through the window and saw Pascal getting a phone call from someone._

_When Pascal hung up in 30 seconds with a weird expression on his face, she knew something was wrong. Pascal looked back and forth between her and the phone, Then he stepped outside of the shop._

_Rapunzel backed away from him, thinking he was going to attack her. When Pascal grabbed her wrist, she was this close to punching him straight in the gut._

_However, Pascal pushed his car keys into her hands, and dragged her to his car._

"_Run, flower, run. Run away from Pitch."_

_Shocked, Rapunzel sat down in the driver's seat as Pascal closed the car door._

_Rapunzel finally grasped her mind together, and rolled down the car window._

"_Thank you, Pascal." She called, smiling, and she drove away from the shop, from Burgess, from everything. From the place where she thought it was her perfect home._

_When she had almost reached the nearby airport, she saw black cars speeding straight towards Pascal's car, and when it was almost in front of her car, it turned straight towards her. _

_Rapunzel slammed the car to a stop, making the car in front of her screech towards the edge of the road, tipping towards the little forest area beside the road. She stepped on the gas, trying to reach to the airport, and heard gunshots in the distance._

_'I THOUGHT THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME ALIVE?!' she screamed in her mind, making a dangerous 90 degrees turn right to the airport. The nightmares followed her without even paying attention, and when Rapunzel slammed her breaks again, they sped straight forward, crashing right into her._

_Fighting the sudden huge impact and glass pieces flying everywhere, Rapunzel quickly got out of the car, and ran towards the airport, mixing around with group of people going inside._

_The nightmares, now wearing casual black clothing, and suits, followed her as naturally as they could, trying not to attract attention from anyone._

_The Black agency was not a welcomed guest for any country. If they were caught suspicious, or caught by any police, they were probably tortured to death by the government trying to figure out anything they could about the Black agency._

_Explains why the agency was 50 meters underground, too._

_Rapunzel dug around her pocket for money, and found her passport with ID's and..._

_A plane ticket to somewhere._

_'Pascal...' She thought, kissed the ticket, and ran towards the right plane. The flight attendant was closing the door to the entrance, and Rapunzel sprinted and gave her the ticket. The flight attendant looked at her weird because of her dirty clothes, no luggage, or accompany, and looked at her ticket._

_Well, she had the right ticket though. The attendant looked at her again, and gave her the ticket._

"_Have a good flight." Rapunzel thanked her, and walked in. The flight attendant walked in with her and closed the door._

_One nightmare with the ticket put his hands in between the closing door, making the attendant open it again. He showed her the ticket, and the attendant let him in, rolling her eyes, cleaning up and closing the door._

_The nightmare walked behind Rapunzel, who already knew one was following her, because of its typical heavy footsteps, thanks to their boots._

_She took the right seat, hoping the nightmare would be somewhere else, and sat on her seat._

_The nightmare glared at her, and walked down to the economy seat._

_Wait a minute, Pascal got her first class seat?!_

_When she looked around her seat, she knew why. There was her own space, and it was like her own room-with closing door and a lock._

_Rapunzel gasped at how smart Pascal could be, and she realized he knew it all along. She thanked him repeatedly inside her heart, and locked the door._

_After inside the plane became quiet and dark, and most of the people sleeping, she stood up and snuck out a random woman's carriage, and went inside the washroom for the first-class. She dug around the bag, looking for something that could change how she looked like. She first washed all the mud and blood from her body, then took off her now wrecked uniform from the agency. She dug out a maxi long sleeved floral dress, and found scissors. _

_She cut the skirt around her thighs, and made the sleeves to a sleeveless, v neck floral dress, knowing that if she wore the exact same clothing, she would get noticed later on. She then looked at her uneven, what they call a 'horrible haircut', and planned her new haircut. Half of her hair which was short as her chin, and the other half reaching her shoulder, she cut her longer half same length to her other half, and tried to make side bangs, but failed. She tucked the shorter, 'bangs' behind her ear, and found makeup._

_God, the change with makeup and woman is limitless, I'm telling you!_

_With thick, heavy eyeliner and fake blue contact lens she found in the bag, she looked like a completely different person. She smiled at the results, packed the leftover things from someone's bag, cleaned up the rest and walked out of the washroom. _

_She put the bags away to where it belong carefully, and saw the Nightmare looking at her, and the ripped Nightmare uniform on her hands._

_They both froze, realizing she was caught, and realizing he had to get her to Pitch._

_Making sure everyone was falling asleep, Rapunzel turned on the action movie with the remote on some random passenger's hands, so if anyone wakes up from loud noises, it would give them some cover._

_The nightmare ran towards her and wrapped his hands around her neck, trying to make her black out. She punched his stomach and kneed his more private parts nightmare grunted and backed away from her._

_Then, in quick movements he axe-kicked her straight on the head, throwing her guard, and then dragged her to a more quiet and isolated part of the plane._

_The plane shook for a moment, loosening the nightmare's grip on Rapunzel. With his balance falling Rapunzel got her moment, grabbed on the empty seat, and kicked the nightmare with both of her heavy boots. The nightmare lost his balance completely, fell onto the metal armrest, making his head bang the metal straight on._

_One person woke up from the seats and looked at the blacked out nightmare and Rapunzel, but didn't notice that the nightmare was injured. Rapunzel put him in the seat, and winked at the passenger, giving him the hint that they were a couple._

_When the passenger didn't get the hint, Rapunzel pretended she was kissing the blacked out nightmare, and the passenger turned around in awkward alarm._

_She pretended she was puking, and quietly dragged the Nightmare to the washroom. She placed him on the toilet and locked the door, getting out with the magnet on the watch she snuck out with the dress._

_She then went to her seat, locked the door, and had a dreamless sleep, waking up every hour to check if the nightmare was trying to find her._

_One time, when the Nightmare was trying to unlock the door, he got caught by the flight attendant, and sheepishly walked back to his seat._

_When the landing to somewhere started, Rapunzel prepared for her leaving. She had to run away from that nightmare, and that Nightmare could have called for backup, filling up the airport with Guards._

_When the announcement came, she thanked again for Pascal, since the first class seats were closer to the exit than the economy seats._

_After leaving the plane, she asked the information about the fastest ticket leaving from right now. She bought the closest ticket leaving in seven minutes, and walked to the plane as normal as she could be with other people._

_She tried to blend in with groups, walking with several people, and went to a shop. She bought a white hoodie and random jean, changed as quickly as she can, and moved along the way for her plane, destination to somewhere in this world._

_Somewhere she hope she could restart her life, and forget about her past._

.

.

.

The radio was playing at 6:30, when she always woke up to go to work.

"Something good will come our way  
And maybe this good thing's gonna happen today

Something good will come our way  
Something good will come our way  
Something good will come our way  
Something good will come our way

Hello, Saint John, that was called 'something good' by Bic Ronga.

Ready for 30 minute of music marathon? 97.3 FM, K100..."

She smashed the alarm off, rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, and yawned.

Maybe something good will come to her way, she thought as she took a shower and dressed to get ready.

She was still happy about what she could achieve out of nothing- well, 'something'.

As she was walking to her work, she felt flurries of snowflakes blowing towards her with the help of the wind. She stuck her tongue out, feeling the cold flake melting instantly on her tongue, leaving her with a happy, satisfying smile.

'The snow has come, again.'

Where she lived now was a small, old city of Saint John in New Brunswick, Canada.

As she turned around a block, she saw people preparing for Christmas already, putting golden and silver Christmas lights on the trees and buildings- the town was already in for holidays. Putting some warmness and somehow feeling jolly already, she skipped down to her work, where she taught little kids and adults Tae kwon do.

Monday, from 6:45 to 8:45, morning classes, was for teens and adults. There were not a lot of teenagers, just some adults trying to lose weight or trying to regain their health. Normally, from 5-7 people, and usually the morning routines, were very boring.

Yawning, she came inside the white painted walled arena, took off her coat and went inside the office.

"Hello, Grand Master Jay Chang."

This arena was a swimming pool, built who-knows-when by someone, and then it changed to Tae Kwon Do arena at sometime in 1900's. Then they started to teach kids and adults the martial arts that originated from South Korea here, with mix of Korean language and English plus french, trying to make them familiar to the interested people.

Jay Chang was South Korean, but he came to Canada for 'beautiful landscape and change', which he mentioned almost every day starting from when she started to teach here.

_*Flashback from Rapunzel*_

_Rapunzel still had her banking account from all the earns of successful missions, but enough for her to live for a year without doing anything. Plus, the very-last minute airline ticket did not help her status either, taking half the money off from her earnings._

_In grump, Rapunzel rolled her eyes after checking the total amount in her debit card (which, by the way, was made with the help of Dr. Gothel), muttering about how she didn't have to care about incomes before, and strolled out of the small bank in Saint John._

_She walked into the agency, talking about little apartment rentals, talking about cheapest ones and lied about how she was a university student from USA. She eventually got one room apartment that sometimes had crawling bugs seen throughout the bathroom, but smiled how she actually have something to call home._

_She spent five months studying about how normal people act and live, having some neighbours and friends, she was slowly starting to adjust to the normal, not-full-of-deadly-secrets society._

_(Plus how to pay bills)_

_When her account was running out of money, she was desperately trying to get a job from anywhere she could do. However, all the jobs she did before was not working out for her._

_She once worked at Second Cup, but having contact with people made her swing into defense mode, made customers yell in unhappiness plus yells from the angry manager, who had to deal with all the injured people from Rapunzel._

_She didn't get any harm then getting yelled at, but later she got into the state of getting refused by all the jobs since this small town can spread information very quickly._

_Wandering around streets to streets with hope, she finally got hopeless and sat down on a street bench. She lied down in frustration and wished she could have one job that could let her to stay at her home._

_However, October in Saint John is VERY COLD. She sat up few minutes later, shivering, and then one newspaper flew towards her from the naughty wind and stuck to her face._

"_Ow! What the..." She yelled and got the newspaper off her face._

_One advertisement on the newspaper caught her eye though- 'Jay Young Chang making Tae Kwon Do classes for 7-11 year old kids. All are welcome.'_

_'I think I found my new job...' She thought in her head, her mind fulfilling with hopes and plans- at least she learned all the martial arts. Obviously they would let her in, right?_

_When she walked inside the arena through the cold, freezing October wind, she shook her hair that got curled up with wind, and walked inside bravely. The arena was quieter than she thought, and she saw a Korean guy walking towards her. Then, the first word she heard was..._

"_누구세요__?"_

_[Who are you?]_

_Rapunzel blinked, just stared at the Asian guy in awkwardness. She had no idea what he just said._

_He coughed, and said "Are you registered here?"_

_Rapunzel, having no idea what to do, shook her head._

_The awkwardness in the arena increased, then a Canadian-looking guy walked to the arena._

"_Well, Alex, who have we got here?" and the guy looked at Rapunzel. The so-called-Alex shook his head, and asked her the question._

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_

_Before she answered, the Canadian guy grabbed Rapunzel's shoulders, which made her react instantly. She grabbed his hands and flipped him in front of her._

_'Oh fuck, I... I... WHAT HAVE I DONE?'_

"_I... I'm sorry! I... I was scared..."_

_The Canadian guy got up, cracked his back, and smiled awkwardly to her._

"_It's okay, you sure got some training there. Nice moves."_

_Then Alex talked._

"_Wait, aren't you the one... The one who flipped the customers like crazy when you got in contact with them or something? Rachel something?"_

"_Rachel Black. And... Yeah, that's me." She sheepishly smiled, and Jay Chang walked out of the office, and stared at Alex, Rapunzel and Eugene (yes, the Canadian looking guy)._

"_Hello, Master Jay Chang." Eugene and Alex both bowed in front of Jay, and Jay nodded._

_Then, Jay walked towards Alex, and said "__누구냐__"._

_[Who is she?]_

_Alex just shook his head, and Jay looked at Rapunzel._

"_May I help you?"_

_Rapunzel, in her 18 years of spy life, had never been more brave in her life until now._

"_I... I want to work here..."_

_Eugene snorted at the background, ruining her thoughts and hopes._

_Alex, grasped his mental back from the surprise, and finally said a sentence, after staring at Jay since they had no idea what to do._

"_Um... Just give me your resume, and we will contact you when needed...?"_

_Rapunzel knew they would just throw out her resume anyways, and even if she gave one to them, the resume did not contain anything about her athletic skills._

_She gulped, and tried to think. She needed to do something, and very quickly, too._

_Finally, she spoke._

"_If I win Eugene and Alex in sparring, can you let me teach here? I learned Tae Kwon Do before..."_

_Eugene and Alex snorted. Two guys, not beating a woman? And, Rapunzel looked far away from being athletic-slender body and she looked like she had no muscles on her._

_Jay, on the other hand, saw her desperation and somehow, he felt like she was going to win. Her right fingers were well developed for shooting, and she did learn self defence before._

_Jay Chang slowly nodded in approval. Alex got wolf-eyed and just looked at Grand Master._

"_아__...__아니__...__여자랑 싸우라고요__?"_

_[I...I have to fight with a woman?]_

_When Grand Master Jay did not say anything, Alex made a deal with Rapunzel._

"_Rachel Black, I will only use my right hand and my right leg, since you're a woman."_

_Rapunzel, raised her eyebrow, and said "Don't regret later."_

_When a mouse is desperate, they are as strong as their prey. They do whatever they can do to survive._

_She was the mouse._

_Rapunzel borrowed the correct headset and gears correctly, wore it, and came back._

_Eugene and Alex grinned, looking at each other, and the sparring started with Grandmaster Jay's nod._

_Rapunzel scanned them, trying to read their moves and attack style. She couldn't use other martial art skills, or she would get kicked out instantly. That was her only problem._

_Eugene started first. He started with the most popular spin kick-the butterfly kick. Rapunzel slid away with no problem at all, just scanning all their moves. Then Erin came to her right, Alex came to her left._

_With half of concentration and all her nervousness about survival, she slid backwards a little, still unsure if she could actually hit them._

_Really, a spy that was born to kill a person couldn't hit them, right?_

_When she was distracted in her own thoughts, she felt movement from Alex. He was preparing for a kick. Erin was not doing anything yet, she felt. So she looked at Alex and he was performing an excellent jumping front kick._

_Well, normally for Tae Kwon Do instructor, perfect job, you could have hit someone._

_But not ex-spies. Especially not from Black Agency._

_She blocked Alex's kick with palm block or whatever it was called, and moved towards far left. She faced Erin and Alex in front of her._

"_Show me your move, Rachel Black." Eugene cracked his neck and teased her._

_Rapunzel, in fact, was getting bored with guys being too gentle with her, thinking she was just some random chick being stupid enough to face them._

_She flung herself towards to the middle of them, and performed a split in the air-kicking Eugene and Alex straight at their faces. She did a flip and landed behind them, and turned quickly to face them._

_Eugene, who was definitely not pleased from getting hit on his face, flung himself in sudden range, and that was not a good idea._

_While he was towering over her (since he was way taller than her), she did a quick elbow strike on his stomach-causing him to lose balance._

_When he struggled for balance and falling forward, she kicked the air as high as she could and hit his back of his head straight to the ground, using the force of gravity._

_Alex, probably impressed now, stepped towards her and lightly jabbed his fist a lot of times. Dodging them while smiling, Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Is this his best shot? Really?_

_Then, there came the jump side kick. She was definitely not preparing for that, and when she got hit, she almost fell to the ground. However, she struck her right arm on the ground, gaining her balance, awkwardly trying to stand up with some pain._

_Alex ducked down and gave a very low kick, and Rapunzel jumped, putting her legs up from the side, and did a headstand, then performed a flip and stood up straight._

_Alex, not letting the chance go, double roundhouse kicked her, making her back up and block them with her arms on her head. Then, she blocked the incoming punch straight towards her face by grabbing Alex's arm, and twisted it as far as it goes._

_Alex grunted in pain and kneeled on the ground, in front of her. He yelled surrender, and Rapunzel won._

_Alex and Eugene got up, and shook each others hands to end the sparring formally, lookingover at Grandmaster Jay for conclusion._

_Jay, Alex, and Eugene then huddled up two steps away from her, whispering and murmuring for conclusion. After their brief discussion, Jay looked at her, and said_

"_Rachel Black, welcome to Chang Yong Taekwondo Studio. You will be the Assistant Instructor under Eugene. Come back tomorrow exactly at 6:30 AM"_

After the usual morning lessons, Rapunzel (Rachel) cracked her back and walked around in boredom. A few minutes later, after noticing her obvious boredom, Eugene came up towards her and combed a hand through his hair.

"Hey Rachel, do you have a boyfriend?"

Eugene was typical 'ladies man', with all his flirting, 'good looks' , 'charming personality', and ugh, 'The Smolder'. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, and replied with a sharp 'no'.

"Aww, why not? I mean, you're a pretty good looking girl, that's fit, and..."

"And flings guys off the second they touch her...?" Rapunzel replied raising an eyebrow, Eugene just laughed.

"Well, that's very charming. Yeah, guys trying to get a booty call and..."

"Eugene! Shut it!" Rapunzel's face got red as a tomato, and Eugene grinned.

"Ha ha, I couldn't help it! Did I tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" he laughed giving a suggestive look to Rapunzel, and she friendly smacked him on the arm.

"You weirdo! Do all girls know this side of..."

Rapunzel's words got cut off by a someone walking inside the arena. It was the instructor's break so no one else should have been there for lessons...

A brunette with baby blue eyes and wind-ruffled hair walked inside and smirked.

"Hey, you two, umm is Grand master Jay Young Chang here?"

Rapunzel glanced inside his office; It was empty, like most of the times.

"Um... He's not here." Rapunzel told him. Eugene got up and walked over to him.

"Great! I have an appointment with him, so can I just wait here? The weather's not too great outside..." It was hailing with slushy snow piling around the arena. Eugene, frowning a little, went to grab to snow shovel, grumbling all the way.

Rapunzel stepped towards him in curiosity, and decided start up a conversation.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Black." Rapunzel smiled and offered her hand. He took it after a moment, and shook her hand.

"Thomas. Thomas Spencer."

Thomas Spencer, the man that was kicked out from Lunar agency months ago. codename_Jack Frost.

The man who cut off Rapunzel's remaining golden hair.

_*Flashback from Jack*_

"_She doesn't have her magical essence anymore."_

_Manny's words were like a heavy weight- making everyone instantly fall into despair._

_Jack looked at Manny, with frightened eyes- this was his fault, wasn't it?_

_But... But... He had no idea..._

_He didn't know..._

"_Jack, here, cut off all of Corona's hair."_

_Jack wanted to deny it. Jack wanted to... Turn back time or something... Anything to fix this._

"_Jack, what have you done?" Tooth's quivering voice and her agonized look destroyed him._

_What had he done?_

_Manny knew better. He had to find another Corona fast, since there's no cure for essence to go back into Coronas again. No one could survive second injection with no essence leftover in their body._

_However, no one knew if there was another Corona left. Almost all Corona family disappeared at the hand of Black's sword- if there was no Corona, the agency will be shut down._

"_So, Jack, any last words before you pack up?"_

_Lunar, being extremely angry, couldn't make another mistake if there's other Corona. It was best for Jack to leave the agency, for now._

_No..._

_Jack knew he cut off her hair, and he removed essence from her. However, he didn't know._

_No one told him that she used hair for outlet of magic essence?_

_He was crestfallen, blank, dejected- Why did he cut off her hair?_

_He finally mustered to say a sentence. "I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I promise!"_

"_He should go." Bunny's strong, stern voice made his eyes start to prickle with tears. He looked to Bunny, and Bunny almost punched Jack._

"_We should have never trusted you!" Tooth grabbed Bunny just in time, and Bunny huffed and puffed._

"_She was our new beginning after her mother died... She was our only hope."_

_Jack wished sincerely that he could do something to stop this situation..._

"_And now it's gone." Bunny sighed, and turned around to face the wall._

_But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything to make this situation any better. Tears now flowing down his face, Jack took one last look at Bunny, who was facing away from him, and Manny, who saddled him with a stern glare, before walking off._

_Sandy gave him a sad look, and Tooth averted her eyes from Jack, as well._

_Jack, finally got what they meant. He walked out of the room, and walked out of the agency as slowly as he could._

_He didn't want to leave. This was his life. How could he leave?_

_Oh, what had he done?_

_He flew out of the agency, he couldn't care less if people saw him. He just neededthe air right now._

_It was going to be all right._

_Or, was it?_

_*Flashback ends from Jack*_

She noticed a little blue snowflake tattoo on his wrist, and glanced at her golden tattoo on her wrist.

Her heart beat uncontrollably faster, and when she looked at his eyes, she got sweaty and nervous.

What is this feeling?

She waited patiently for Eugene to come back and maybe he could get rid of this pure awkwardness.

But she did have another question to ask before that.

"Hey... Um... The Grandmaster had an appointment with you?"

Jack nodded.

"May I know what the appointment's about?"

Jack just looked at her in surprise, but Rapunzel just rambled on from there.

"I mean, the grandmaster never had like an appointment with people and you came in during break time and grandmaster is never here and you came here and..."

"Rachel, what are you talking about? Ha ha..." Eugene walked in with his giant muddy snow shovel and Rapunzel never thought Eugene was alright, but now he was her hero.

Rapunzel smiled sheepishly, and Jack just looked away, and got his phone out, texting someone. She then decided to just started to clean up the arena for the next lesson coming up, and Eugene helped her.

"Who is he? I've never seen him in town before..." Eugene whispered

She shook her head, shrugging, and even after they had cleaned up, the grandmaster still hadn't show up.

"Hey... Um... Thomas? Are you sure you have an appointment wit him or..." Rapunzel trailed off, and Jack nodded.

"He's coming here." Jack coldly replied, and Rapunzel blinked a couple of times. Gosh, he didn't have to be harsh, right?

Grandmaster Jay came inside the arena, and he looked like he was... Running?!

Mind you, grandmaster Jay is 78 years old. He never run unless he's in emergencies, because of his now weakening knees.

"Hello, Jay." Thomas hugged grandmaster, and the grandmaster smiled and brought him in to his office.

What is going on this world? Rapunzel exchanged glances with Eugene, thinking what was happening to this world. Grandmaster hugging a cold, weird stranger?

Jay was the agent in Lunar agency, but he retired as a normal citizen now due to his age. Jack now was kicked out from the agency, and Jay was Jack's last hope- at least he could get somewhere to stay.

He knew Jay could give him something. Jay was a very close friend to North, and North always could vouch for him. He just knew it.

Rapunzel, even though it was rude to judge someone right away, didn't like the way Jack acted at all.

She just didn't like him. Nope, not at all.

"Hey, Eugene?" Rapunzel looked at Eugene, who was sneaking chips from her bag, turned around, and awkwardly waved 'Hi'.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, took the chips from his hands, and stuffed it in her bag again.

"Eugene, can I ask you a serious question?"

"What, brunette, you like me or somethin'?"

After the long pause and her very sarcastic face, she shook her head, and Eugene laughed.

"Hey, hey, relax. I'm messing with ya."

Rapunzel sighed loudly in purpose, and looked at Eugene.

"Hey, so I have this weird feeling... I just look at this guy and I feel my heart beat uncontrollably faster, and when I look at his eyes, I get all sweaty and nervous... And I can't make a conversation with him because of the feeling..."

"Oh ho ho!" Eugene laughed. "Is this guy me?"

Rapunzel, having no idea, just shook her head, and looked at him blankly.

"Well, what is this feeling? I... I want to get rid of it!"

Eugene smirked.

"Oh, it's simple."

"Hmm? Now, Eugene, what are you up to?"

Eugene just mouthed four letters.

L. O. V. E.

"Ehhh?!" Rapunzel looked at Eugene, like he was crazy. Eugene blinked in surprise, and he frowned.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here, and you react like this?"

"Wha...Wha...What? I... I'm not in love with a stranger?"

Eugene just snorted. "Hey, I'm being serious for like the first time here. Good luck brunette."

Rapunzel and Eugene jumped in surprise when the door suddenly opened from Grandmaster's office.

Jack (Tom) got out and grandmaster called for Rachel.

"Rachel, Tom here will be your Assistant Instructor."

.

.

.

For the first time in her life, she wanted to yell at her grandmaster.

But, wisely enough, she didn't.

Jack's POV:

After he cut off Rapunzel in cold way, he yelled at himself couple of times.

'What the heck is wrong with me?' he thought, messing his hair a bit and sent the grandmaster a text, telling him to hurry up.

When he looked at her, and when he saw her eyes in a glance...

He swore his heart beat 3 times more faster than before.

Is he... Is he in love with her? Why a stranger?

Is this what they call 'love at first sight'?

Little did Rapunzel and Jack knew, their feeling that they thought was 'love', was actually fear.

Their body's were reacting to each other because of their essence, and the familiar essence that attacked each other made their bodies quiver in warning.

Stupidly enough, they concluded that they fell in love with each other.

This was how Rapunzel Corona and Jackson Overland met for the first time.

**Korean translation by... ME! Yes, I speak Korean. XD**

**P.S. If you can't tell, I do not believe in true love. It's probably purely coincidental, like Rapunzel and Jack. -_-**


	3. Chapter 2-Not chased by the past anymore

**CBTP Chapter 2**

**Few months later…**  
Rapunzel Corona, the beautiful ace assassin in Black agency, couldn't take it any longer during the months of hiding.

_She really couldn't live... like this anymore._

For months of keeping the guards up, turning around in every single little noise, sometimes even hallucinating about Pitch standing right there, in front of her, at the doorway.

With dark circles running down her face all the time, and lack of sleep making her feeling asleep in pure daylight, Rapunzel decided she needed something to fix herself.

She really needed it, didn't she?

.

.

.

She took a bus trip to reversing falls, after looking at Saint John and its very thin travel brochures.

It looked close enough to her, anyways.

She just needed her own time, not going out to some really far place and thinking about how to come back to home.

Besides, driving a car herself gave her a traumatizing memories too.

_FLOWER!_

_PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!_

Rapunzel shook her head to stop remembering the old memories, and hopped off the bus with uneasy thoughts.

She gripped the metal bars on the long bridge and leaned downwards to take a very good look at the reversing falls.

_The river with water overflowing the bay, _they called it.

The small river stream was coming through a man-made tunnel, and the water from the bay surrounding it.

The river stream was overflowing over the bay water, making two water collapse onto each other and making this...

She didn't know how to describe it, but she couldn't help but thought how those water were fighting each other.

How she was the little stream, and the black agency as the big group of bay.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and decided to actually try to let her guard down.

She didn't want to be... this traumatized girl from the past. She had to get over it!

She even started to hum "flower gleam and glow" and smiled how she was actually alone, and feeling alone.

Not with her imaginary Pitch.

_Crunch!_

She heard someone stepping on something metallic... like a can... and...

coming closer and closer towards her.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

She felt her heart beating faster and faster, almost feeling like it was going to burst out her ribcage.

She turned around quick in guard, just to see if it was Pitch.

'It can't be Pitch. It's just probably someone I don't even know!' she reminded herself, and decided to smile at the random stranger. She had to change.

When she saw the stranger, she felt like her knees were pulled down to the center of the earth.

'It can't be...' she thought, as she saw amber eyes staring at her, with his familiar black robe, smirking it's devious smile at her,

"Rachel?" It asked. Rapunzel quickly reacted, kicking his torso mercilessly, making 'Pitch' roll on the ground, groaning in pain.

She blinked in confusion, remembering Pitch Black yelled 'Rachel', and blinked more in confusion. Where Pitch should have been, there was Thomas lying on the ground.

"You with... your amazing reflex..." Tom groaned, almost crying out in pain.

He definitely didn't expect that.

Rachel gasped, now realizing what she has done, and muttered "oops...?"

She reached out and grabbed Jack's hand, and helped him up slowly.

He gripped on the metal bars desperately to keep the balance, and Rapunzel groaned in sorry and regret.

"Oh gosh... Jack... you okay?" she asked, and Tom managed to smile.

"Honestly, Rachel, why do you have such a good reflex..." he smiled and groaned at the same time, and coughed more.

"I mean... Are you like... chased by someone?"

Rapunzel froze.

Jack finally got over the pain and cleared his throat from all the coughs.

"You're like... always on guard..." Jack finished his sentence, and Rapunzel snorted and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Chased? On guard?" Rapunzel said, trying to calm down the upset heart from his comment.

'That was close...' she thought. She really had to work on letting her guard down, didn't she?

Jack studied her mysterious face expression, and looked at her at her green eyes.

'I swear I saw those eyes before...' he thought, and Rapunzel now awoke from zone out and didn't know what to do as Jack was... too close.

'Did anyone in saint john hear about personal space?' she thought, and cleared her throat in awkwardness.

Jack, now realizing what he was doing, backed up quickly and the atmosphere became "Um... Awkward!" mode.

"So..." Rapunzel tried to clear out this awkward atmosphere. "What brought you here?"

Jack smiled. He looked out the harbour view, sunshine almost blinding her as the sun came towards her view.

"I... kind of wanted to clear my mind I guess?"

_Time: Unknown. Date: unknown_

_Jackson Overland, no, now Jack Frost, after he was chosen in the Guardians, read the essential history book for their ultimate goal-destroying Black and returning the golden age._

_First he groaned at the huge book size, the brown-leathered book with the golden G symbol, and smiled happily when he saw the Guardian's oath at the first page._

_After reading out some intense fight scenes against the Black and Corona, skipping some peace treaties and peaceful times, he reached the modern history._

_At the ancient golden age, Corona Family was spreading their magical essence around to help all the globe to get their unique essence after it was coated around their gene. _

_Until some family, named Black, ruined it._

_No one, except the heir of the family, knew the secret curse of owning the magical essence._

_After the horrible fight of Black family against Corona and Lunar family-_

"_Wait, why Lunar family?" Jack asked to North, putting his head up in curiosity._

"_The Lunar family was a family to Corona at that time." North smiled, pointing towards Tsar Lunar._

"_... What?" Jack asked. North sighed, and pointed to the marriage ring finger._

"_Marriage. The passionate love's destiny." North smiled with you-know-this-too look, and Jack smirked, and turned the page over._

"_The last battle was against Pitch Black and Primrose Corona. Primrose Corona went missing for few months, and was found in the Reversing Falls, Saint John, NB, Canada._

_After that, the mysterious little stream started to overflow the water of the bay of Fundy. _

_The legends say some of her essence is causing the overflow of the water against each other._

.

.

.

She swore secretly to herself, that he was literally glowing in the sun.

"Tom... I'm so sorry about the earlier." She sadly smiled, and Jack smirked it off.

"Rach, it's all right. I mean, it's pretty cool how you can just manage all those moves in complete milliseconds... ya know?"

_Rapunzel jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, repeating thankful words and..._

'Oh my gosh, another daydream? Really?' Rapunzel groaned about how she should stop doing this in front of almost-strangers...

Well...

Friends?

"So... Are we... umm... friends?" Rapunzel asked.

Well, Tom always being cold to her didn't really help making her actually be friendly at all to him anyways, and he was kind of nice to her today so...

"Well, I guess, yeah." Jack awkwardly smiled towards her, and Rapunzel suddenly felt relieved a little.

She heard two people walking towards them, but she couldn't care less at this point.

'This was the weird part about friendship...' she thought, as she felt somewhat less lonely in this huge globe.

Even though everything she told was a lie.

"Here, let's start again. Hello, my name is Rachel Black, and I am your co-worker." Rapunzel smirked and offered her hand.

"... You sure you won't flip me towards that deep water over there when I shake your hand?" Jack asked jokingly, raising one of his eyebrow.

'Well, that's a start. He's actually making some jokes.' she thought, and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, I am Jackson Overland, and I know well you're my co-worker." he smirked at the last part, and shook her hand.

Maybe living outside socially wasn't bad at all.

Maybe.

**Few days later...**

Rapunzel Black, an ace-assassin in Black Agency, really tried hard to suppress her "feelings" for Thomas.  
She could try to pretend nothing happened. She could pretend that nothing is different, nothing has… changed with her.  
She knew it was dangerous to fall in love with someone anyways.  
'Do not fall in love with anyone. Ever. Ever!' She chanted inside, and sighed a little.  
'It's easier if you only care about yourself in your life. If you start to care for someone else, your life gets tangled up and it becomes hard.'  
But what could cover up this… growing feeling?

She didn't learn about that, or even knew anything about "feelings/love/whatever bullshit Eugene told her".

Anyways, she was very happy that she became the instructor, not assistant instructor. Since all she did as an assistant was to awkwardly stretch grandmothers and grandfathers and teach them to follow the easy steps.  
_-_

As an instructor, the best part for her was teaching little kids, especially kindergarten class. She felt happiness all over by looking at kids trying to follow the steps.

'So adorable…' She giggled inside.

'Such bright and innocent smiles…'

Then she cringed slightly with sudden heavy thoughts.

'Just the opposite of me, chased by the past all the time.'

She shook her head in concentration, and she demonstrated a simple side kick in front of the kids. She then almost let out a laugh at how adorable they were, trying to squirm and follow what she did.

With a warm smile, reminiscent of a parent's, she told them step by step, clapping at the little kids who followed and who struggled. She told the kids that were following along to repeat it, and helped the struggling children.

She couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Thomas (Jack), coming along and helping the other kids and her.

Who, of course, smiled at the precious children and being so gentle and good with them.

'Oh gosh…' She thought. 'If he gets his own child… he would be a perfect father for them…'

This was an okay thought.

She couldn't help it but add one more word to it, though.

'Husband'

'Oh god, Rapunzel, stop shipping yourself with… an almost stranger like that?!'

Well, friends now.

'Still, Rapunzel, are you crazy?' She thought to herself, not recognizing how she was staring at him for a long time like an idiot, in other people's view.

A boy with red glasses who was waiting patiently for help, (how generous of a kindergarten boy), looked at her staring at Tom.

He giggled, and said his thoughts aloud.

"Rachel loves Tom! Rachel loves Tom!"

Typical kindergartener.

All the kids burst out laughing and Eugene, who was at the corner taking a break, smirked at the random comment that came to his ear and looked up at Rachel.

She was definitely flushed, her face like a bright red tomato.

"Why… you… you… Call me instructor, not 'Rachel'!" She shouted hotly, and caught another glimpse at Tom for a sec.

He was laughing like a madman, covering his mouth, and balanced himself against the wall to prevent falling from all the laughter.

She rolled her eyes, pretended she was innocent, and thought 'Soooo innocent kids, I said. Not!' and kept going on the lesson.

With couple of sighs and thinking 'why did I do that' and pouring regretful comments to her brain, she managed to wrap up the class with poker face.

After the dreadful class ended for Rachel and Tom, Tom went inside the changing room to take a shower, and Rapunzel sat down beside Eugene at his familiar corner of the gym.

Eugene laughed at her, still blushing from what happened before.

"Eugene… I swear if you bring that up…"

Tom got out of his quick shower shirtless, wearing his typical brown khakis and carrying his blue sweater.

'Staring is not nice Rapunzel. Staring is not nice… no staring…' she screamed at her brain, and let out a small, unnoticeable sigh.

Jack lied down beside Rachel, staring at the gym lights, now flickering with old bulbs.

"Hey, Rach?" Jack suddenly asked. "Did you like stare at me or something? Why did Monty suddenly burst out like that?"

'Oh god. Change the subject… Change the subject…' Rapunzel thought, trying to hide her little blush.

"Monty?" She asked.

'Okay that was natural. Please make him change the subject… please…' she thought, and thankfully it did happen.

"Yeah, Monty, the boy with big red glasses, and blonde hair."

Rapunzel swore she would do the victory dance later for getting the subject to change. Eugene, thankfully didn't mention it either. She smiled.

"You… remember all the kids' names…?" She asked, as naturally as possible.

"I… I do, I guess…" he smirked. "The kids are loveable… so… I kind of did easily. It's just what I'm good at."

"Pedo." Eugene whispered, and Rachel elbowed him lightly.

"Eugene, children are precious little things. They are our light and our future."

Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Besides, helping stretching grandmothers is worse than stretching little kids."

Eugene snorted, and added "well, at least grandmothers are legal to fuc-"

"Eugene!" Rachel hissed, and Jack chuckled from behind.

"Bro, you're sick." Jack smirked, and Eugene now gave a knowing smile to Rapunzel.

"So, old grandmother, when will you climb onto my bed? Huh? Should we schedule it tonight or…"

"You…" Rachel gave him 'I'm-watching-you' sign, and added "Do you want me to gracefully kick your ass while sparring again?"

Jack, now definitely amused, got up and stared at the two. "She beat you at sparring?" He asked, and Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Me and Alex. You should have seen her! She was flying and then… She made me black out!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and gave Eugene a knowing smile. "You're welcome. You can request me for it anytime again."

"Oh… oh no, no… you beautiful brunette princess , please don't kick my ass gracefully." Eugene smirked, and lied down on Rapunzel's lap. Rapunzel slapped him playfully on the cheek.

"Get off, you idiot." Rapunzel smirked and messed up Eugene's hair. Eugene stuck his tongue out, and shook his head.

"Make me, your highness." Eugene winked a very cheesy wink at her, and Jack spoke again.

"Okay, a question. What kind of relationship, exactly, are you guys in?"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other, and answered at the same time.

"Besties?" Rapunzel commented with an eyebrow sticking up, and Eugene added two more words.

"With benefits." Eugene smirked, and got another slap from Rapunzel.

"Ow… That actually hurt, Rach." Eugene made a pouty face. "Anyways, why do you ask?"

Jack now stammered with his answer. "It's…"

"It's that… I thought you guys had… a thing… 'cuz you guys look so close and…" he played around with his fingers in some nervousness, and then snapped wide.

What the heck is he doing?

He was acting like a... complete moron!  
Rachel snorted. "Ha, I, Rachel, date him?" She pointed at Eugene, who was pouting again.

"That's a good joke." She added, and Eugene did a sad puppy eyes. "That wasn't nice…" he added.

"Oh yeah?" Rapunzel added statistically. "Well, let me state out some facts here. You have 231 contacts on your amazing iphone."

"Well, 235. So what?"

Rapunzel gave him an 'are-you-serious-or-what' look. "That's mostly girls…"

"Half! Not… mostly…" Eugene shouted and stumbled on his words, and Rachel looked at him.

"Well… more than half." He finally stated, and Jack laughed in amusement.

"And you have more than 10 contacts named Booty call and-" Eugene covered her mouth.

"Shut it Rachel." Eugene shouted hotly, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Eugene! How do you manage to do that?" Jack asked, amused with this fact. Eugene winked at him, and when he opened his mouth, Alex came towards the three, with some bills in his hand. Alex looked tired, and handed Eugene the bills.

"Count it all carefully and get all of us lunch." Then Alex scooted away fast.

Eugene sat up, and Rachel was getting the bad feelings again.

'Count it carefully' for nightmares meant get the little black earpiece given out by Pitch, wear it, and listen to the message, and this was a code handed out with some bills.

Then, Rapunzel calmed down quickly. It's saint john, NB, Canada, not Burgess.

Pitch couldn't find her in a year… Right?

She studied Eugene's expression as he got up and… started to actually count the bills. Rapunzel secretly let out a sigh, and Eugene got his coat, smiled at her and Jack.

Jack was now quietly sleeping in the corner, curled up like a cat.

"Hey guys," Eugene smiled. "Let's go uptown and pick up lunch together!" Eugene shook Jack and nudged towards his black, old Honda he got from his father, apparently.

Uneasy feelings were swaying over Rapunzel.

But, Tom was coming too, a commoner.

Maybe she's just jumpy today…

"Sure." She commented with a smirk. "Let's go Tom!" She said cheerfully.

"And… wear a shirt." She added.  
.

.

.

Awkward silence filled the room.  
Oops… She didn't really have to say that, did she?

Eugene laughed, looking at Rapunzel blush slightly, and Jack smirked.

"Aw, you do care." Jack smiled, and wore his blue sweater as Rapunzel ordered.

Rapunzel swore she would tape her mouth one day, so she'd never say anything stupid again.

She went inside the changing room, and changed to her normal hoodie and jeans. She went to Eugene's car, and opened the backseat door.

Tom was lying down, snoring a little, sleeping like a rock. Rapunzel smiled, and closed the car door carefully. She sat down beside the driver's seat.

Eugene got in the driver's seat a few minutes later with a puzzled look. He stared at Rapunzel, and frowned for a long time.

Bad feelings again… "What's wrong…? Eugene?"

No answer.

"Hello? Back to Earth! Eugene?" She added with one of her eyebrows sticking up, and gulped in nervous feelings. She felt sweat tingling down her neck.

Is Eugene a nightmare? Did Pitch ask everyone to catch her and put her in front of him? Does he know?

"Rachel…" Eugene finally opened his mouth and glanced at Tom, who was now snoring loud. "Why are you not sitting with your lover?" Eugene added jokingly, and Rapunzel let down all her tensed up feelings.

"Oh you…" Rapunzel sneered, and Eugene started up the car.

Rapunzel, still getting the uneasy feelings a little, looked outside and the side mirror carefully, just in case.

She couldn't just let her guard down, especially on a day like this.

She stared at the views of Saint John, which was now covered in snow.

'The snow starts at November and ends at like, February?' she thought, and slowly relieving at the fact that she was still away from Burgess, and Pitch didn't find her.  
_-_  
Yet.  
_-_  
She yawned a little, and stretched her arms. She glanced at the side-view mirror as she did, and immediately tensed up again as she saw a black car without a license plate following Eugene's car at medium speed. Her fingers immediately curled up in tense.

'No, no, it couldn't be…' She thought, as she uncurled her fingers. She looked front to search for something that would slow the follower down. She saw a traffic light closer towards them in the orange light.

'Orange… If Eugene didn't stop…'

Eugene stepped on the breaks.

'Shoot.' She thought, and stared at the black car. The car windows were all darkly tinted,(which technically is illegal), and the car did a quick turn and stopped right beside Eugene's car, as the driver's seat faced Rapunzel directly if they turned.

She studied the black tinted window closely, to see if she could see any silhouettes of nightmares she recognized, or the guards with those black ugly helmets.

She almost jumped in surprise as the mysterious black car driver let down his windows and shouted out to 'Flynn'.

"Ey! Flynn!" A very greasy haired guy with black sunglasses shouted. Eugene opened Rachel's side window, and answered "Sup, mates?" with a nervous laugh.

Rapunzel was confused. Flynn? But… He's Eugene Fitzherbert.  
She... heard that name before.

Codename_Flynn should have been... dead.

With confusion, she stared at the traffic light uncomfortably, noticing the light turned green. They both drove off, and the greasy haired guy shouted to Rapunzel.

"Hey, Blondie! Black's waitin' for ya! Bye, sweetie flower." He yelled, adding a cheesy wink.

Rapunzel stared at the guy with wide, surprised eyes.

Pitch knows where she is.

Pitch Black knows.

He could show up at anytime, from anywhere, at any second.

'The game is over, flower.' she heard it from a distance, and she was now getting a nervous breakdown.

Jack woke up briefly from all the shouting and fell asleep again.

"What the fuck did they shout about…?" He murmured and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile in Black agency, the nightmares were busy trying to relocate Flower with Eugene's earpiece receiver. There was a trackable code in every single one of them, and a camera hidden inside the car fabrics.

"Sir, we've relocated Codename_Flower." One nightmare came up towards him, and other nightmares turned on the projector on the glass walls. The screen showed Eugene's car location.

"Yes… Yes. Try to track the camera, if it works. Find out all information about Flower." Pitch smirked in glee, tapping his finger very nervously.

"The hide-and-seek is over, Flower." He mumbled, and the nightmares got busy with all the computer screens to track the camera in Eugene's car.

Few minutes later, they got all the pictures of where she lives, her workplace and…

Pictures of her friends.

Pitch got the microphone that was connected to the earpiece for all the nightmares, and commanded Eugene to turn around, where all the guards and nightmares were waiting patiently to pick up Flower.

Well, Codename_Flynn Ryder, another assassin of Black agency, planted very carefully in Saint John, NB, Canada.  
THE Saint John, where he killed Primrose Corona, Rapunzel's mother.

Pitch smiled how this was going smoothly as he planned, and turned around at the incoming clip clops of Doctor Gothel's black high heels.

Pitch smiled at Doctor Gothel, satisfied with his new… masterpiece.

Doctor Gothel took off her usual white doctor gown, and revealed the black one suit made especially for the wires that connected to her brain.

Triggering fear to her brain constantly, making her in a vegetable state in fear and doing what Pitch told her to do.

No disturbing helmets, no literally shouting from the distance "I AM A GUARD!" anymore.

"Hello master." She smiled, and because of the dark lighting of Black agency, I could only see her new eyes.

Her new, piercing, amber eyes that glinted in the dark.

Suddenly, the group of nightmares who were tracking Flower suddenly gasped at the results.

Some whispered "oh my god?!" and one of the nightmare printed off the new information.

"Sir… Take a look at this." With trembling hands, the nightmare handed out the printed information to Black.

A picture of the familiar brunette with blue eyes.

"C… Codename_Jack Frost, sir." the nightmare stumbled on his words, and Pitch frowned and looked at the picture closely.

The blue, glowing snowflake tattoo on the pale wrist.

The nightmare was pointing inside Eugene's car, where the blue eyed assassin was peacefully sleeping in the back seat.

Right behind Codename_Flower.

Pitch sneered, not liking the sudden changes in the plans.

"Jack Frost!" He shouted, and if looks could kill…

Pitch, guessing Jack was planning to kill Rapunzel before him, crumpled the paper in frustration and threw it hard on the ground.

He didn't like changing his plans.

But Jack was causing him to change it.

Meanwhile, Eugene, who was getting a series of annoying messages to turn around and hand Rachel in to the group of guards waiting for her, gripped on the steering handles hard.

He didn't want to turn her in. He definitely didn't want to.

She was precious to him now, and he dared not to let her go.

He opened the car window and threw out the earpiece angrily, and kept driving to the random restaurant that Alex made up for Pitch's plan.  
Rapunzel saw the black earpiece as Eugene threw it out, and sighed.

Pitch was here, and Eugene probably had to hand her in.

Then why is he getting frustrated?

Did he… actually care for her?

She felt betrayal for how Eugene and Alex were nightmares, but really, she was the one who lied to them in the first place.

She shouldn't have opened her heart to anyone in the normal world.

It didn't hurt her at all.

.

It didn't hurt her at all?

'Get it together, Rapunzel. You are an assassin.'

An ex-assassin.

'The top one in Black Agency!'

Who was going to get killed because she wasn't needed anymore.

Eugene slowed down and parked the car in front of the random restaurant. He sighed, and smiled at Rapunzel.

"Let's pick up…"

Rapunzel decided what she was going to do.

"Lunch." Eugene finished his words.

She took a deep breath, and tried to say her words as calm as she could to Eugene.

"Eugene… just take me there. Leave me off, and go."

Eugene, now with wide eyes from unexpected comment, stared at her like she was a madman.

Then, he got that she was actually serious about this, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Eugene, or Flynn, take me there. Now." Rapunzel whispered to him, not looking at Eugene in the eyes, and trying to calm herself down from crying.

She heard cars screeching and turning at an impossible speed to them, and she knew her time was up anyways.

She sighed, shook his hands off and started to get out.

Eugene locked the car doors, trapping Rapunzel inside.

"I… I can't, Rachel." Eugene held her firm close to him, and looked her straight in the eyes.

Her green eyes.

That green eyes meant more to him than any other human being in the world.

He knew if he kept her inside like this, they were going to be dragged out together.

He couldn't care less at this point.

He couldn't let her go. No, not like this.

She was his…

Was his…

Best friend.

Or, was she?

In the distance, Pitch chuckled at this very unexpected surprise.

Some of the nightmares sniffed at the sad scene, and Pitch hissed at them for silence.

The guards that were guarding the room were standing still like toy soldiers, not moved or motivated at all.

'He's being soft.' Pitch thought, stretching his arms out from watching too long, and grinned when he saw black cars coming towards Eugene's car.

He spun around in his big chair, shaking his legs in the air, not even trying to hide the excitement.

He was excited, god damn it, he was very excited.

His new experiment worked with Mother Gothel, and if her magic is gone…

She is coming back.

Back to be his again.

"Eugene, unlock the doors." Rapunzel now yelled, with her stern voice.

Jack turned around in sudden noise, and snored in his sleep.

Eugene's mind was breaking down at this stage. He just couldn't, even though that was the right thing to do.

Or was it the right thing to do?

He unlocked his seat belt, and suddenly locked his hands around her tiny waist, and dragged her closer to him.

So close… so close… Almost touching… So close…

He probably didn't have to stop.

God, I hate him for stopping.

'God, what am I doing? Get it together, Flynn Ryder!' He yelled at his brain, and whispered to the now trying-to-hide-her-blush-in-surprise Rapunzel.

"But… Rachel…" He started, and awkwardly let her go.

"A… Aren't you scared?" He asked, feeling his heart break in two.

He couldn't take this anymore.

He knew he was not very honest toward his own feelings either.

But this is horrible timing, and he was working for the horror itself.

What could he possibly do at this point, anyways?

Rachel, no, Rapunzel Corona couldn't take it anymore either.

"Rapunzel." She whispered.

"… What?" he murmured, then he grasped it.

"Your real name is Rapunzel?"

She nodded, and then all of her fake world shifted down into heavy reality.

She chocked on her tears, and started to cry.

She broke the code of the assassin.

She cried in front of another assassin, the one who should be her enemy.

"Eugene… I am terrified!" Rapunzel bit her lip from crying aloud, and Eugene smiled sadly at her.

The black cars, probably full of nightmares and guards, opened up the doors.

They waited for Black's command, each swallowing nervously and excitement for the blood.

Rapunzel Corona wiped her tears away, and saw the guards and some nightmares waiting for Pitch's signal.

She shivered in fear, as Eugene put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

He couldn't comfort himself at this state, though.

But, who could blame him?

The guards started to step out from the cars, coming closer and closer to her.

Her and Eugene.

Rapunzel and Eugene each closed their eyes, wishing the time could stop right here.

Stop right here until they can run away from him, forever.

Another step… Another step… Then another…

Suddenly, Jack started to murmur in his sleep.

"Rachel…"

Rapunzel and Eugene almost jumped out of the car in surprise, then looked at Jack.

"You… scare me…"

Eugene frowned, almost wanting to giggle at this horrible timing of his life, and sighed.

"You make my… mmm… heart beat fa…faster and…"

Pitch frowned, gripped the microphone hard, and stared at the screen.

Did he just say…?

"I… I think I love you…"

Rapunzel laughed silently, opened her eyes in surprise, and smiled.

"Oh, Tom. If you had told me that… Earlier…" she murmured, and looked at the Guards.

Her time was up.

His time was up.

Pitch got up from his chair from the weird machine beeping louder and louder.

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEEP_  
"Turn that damn thing off!" Pitch shouted, and the nightmare jolted up, looking at fresh-new data that was just collected.

The nightmare, with trembling hands, printed off some documents and handed it to Pitch, almost dropping them on the ground.  
At the document, there was a golden glowing bar slowly going up and up the chart by seconds.

Pitch, now horrified, threw the documents angrily to the floor, spat on it loudly, and saw the screen.  
The nightmares knocked at the window teasingly with their oh-so-sly smiles.

Pitch grabbed the microphone angrily, and yelled aloud.

"Guards, retreat."

The guards followed his words, obeying everything Pitch said.

"Nightmares except… the knocking one, retreat."

The nightmares frowned, and some looked at others with puzzled looks on their faces.

"I said… RETREAT!"

The nightmares jumped in surprise, muttered some grumpy words, and retreated.

"You, the knocking one, give this earpiece to Flower immediately."

The nightmare frowned, thinking Pitch has gone mad, and knocked on the car window again.

Rapunzel opened her eyes up again, from herself getting scared earlier with the teasing knock from the nightmare.

She opened her eyes, and she saw the nightmare shake the earpiece between his fingers for her to see, and pointed at her.

Then, he threw his utility belt on the ground, and held up his hand to show he had no intentions to hurt her.

Rapunzel Corona looked at him with a quizzical look, and slowly opened the car window, keeping her guard up.

The nightmare threw the earpiece in, and went inside his black car as quickly as he could.

All the black cars that were surrounding them drove away.

"What the… Fuck?" She yelled in surprise, and Eugene finally opened his eyes.

Eugene turned around, looking at all of his car windows, and mumbled "Am… Am I dead…?"

He pinched his cheek.

"Ow… Um…no...?!"

Rapunzel studied the earpiece, and hesitantly plugged the earpiece in, still feeling dizzy and confused about what was happening.

'A time for an act.' He thought.

Rapunzel didn't lose her magical powers.

Because of the powerful magic of love.

But, he did have an alternate plan in his mind.

And this time, he would make sure that this will work.

"Flower?" He started to tremble and pretending to stumble on his words in shock.

Rapunzel grasped at the seat (Actually it was Eugene's hand) and looked around desperately to see if Pitch was here.

"Don't need to look around, Flower."

Rapunzel started to reach for her hand, and with shaking hands, tried to take the earphone off.

"Rapunzel! Corona! My… Daughter!" Pitch yelled in a deliberate aching voice.

One nightmare spit out his drink in surprise, and freaked out as he tried to grasp some tissues to dry the computers quickly.

"D… Daughter?" One asked in a trembling voice, and Pitch covered the microphone, frowned and shook his head millions of times, denying it clearly.

"W… What did you just say?" She yelled, and told Eugene to unlock the car door because Jack was starting to wake up.

She got out of the car, and Pitch kept going on.

"Daughter, that was a test!"

'Insert dramatic~ pause!' he thought. He was acing this act.

"To see if you could protect your precious self without… me."

"I am definitely going to throw up." One nightmare added quietly, and surrounding nightmares giggled silently with agreement. Pitch, clearly annoyed, grabbed the closest object he could get and threw it clearly on the unfortunate nightmare's face.

"Wait a minute… Test? This… This whole thing… was a test?! A fucking test!?" She yelled, not even knowing what she was feeling in her current state.

"I hope you're happy, Rapunzel, with your… Choices. Please come back to the Black agency later… for me…"

"No? No! No, Pitch Black. You're planning something, aren't you? YOU ARE, OR AREN'T YOU?

The silence swayed inside her ears.

"Answer me, Pitch! What the hell are you trying to test with my…"

The mechanical voice came up.

'The signal is disconnected. Please return to the Agency immediatelyto get a check from the electronic headquarters.'

"Damn it!" Rapunzel screamed. In rage, she threw the tiny earpiece on the ground and stomped on it.

Eugene got out from the car, and gave Rapunzel a hug.

"Rapunzel… it's… it's going to be all right. It's over."

He showed her the 'wanted' message he got earlier from Pitch, and pointed out 'complete' status at the bottom.

He didn't mention his own 'wanted' message disappeared too, from thoughts of Pitch that Rapunzel should be left alone, make her think she is over it.

"It's… It's over." Eugene muttered, and hugged Rapunzel.

In everyone's surprise, Rapunzel pushed him away.

"I…" She stammered. "I don't know what to believe anymore!"

Eugene let out a heavy sigh, and walked closer to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel…"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled.

Eugene, now taken aback and getting kind of annoyed, backed up a bit.

"How… how can I know if I can trust you?" Rapunzel backed up a step.

"But…" he started, and walked a step towards her.

Rapunzel backed up a step again.

"I… I am not supposed to believe anyone's… words or trust anyone!" Rapunzel backed up two more steps.

"It was an order." He muttered coldly, and stopped coming towards her.

Rapunzel started to back up more, now turning around to face away from Eugene.

"Rapunzel, I tried to stop them."

Rapunzel stopped, hesitating. That was... true.

"I tried to stop. I didn't turn around, just throwing you to those... those animals like a heartless… animal!"

Rapunzel turned around, now facing Eugene.

"I…" Eugene stammered. "I couldn't… let you go."

Rapunzel took a step toward him, and he did the same, like two attracted magnets together.

"I just… couldn't."

He sighed out the words, and Rapunzel took another step closer to him.

Closer… closer… closer…

"Because… you are my…"

"Hey! Eugene! Rach!"

Jack yelled out from his car, and hugged Eugene.

"Good friend." Eugene murmured with a quick smile, and hugged Tom.

"Aww… Tom… What can I do with you?!" Eugene yelled, laughing loudly with happiness.

"Did you know you murmured in your sleep?"

Jack blushed a bit, trying hard to fight against it.

"I sleep like a rock! No… murmuring…"

Rapunzel giggled and looked at both her two lovely friends.

Well, "friends".

"Did… Did I actually murmur?" Tom whispered quietly, and Eugene snorted.

"You said you L.O.V.E. her, dummy." Eugene whispered, and patted Jack's back.

"Now, go be a man, and do something." Eugene pushed Jack towards Rapunzel, almost making him stumble and fall on her. (Quite literally.)

Jack looked back at Eugene, gave him 'but-this-is-so-awkward' look, and faced Rachel with red flushed face.

"So…" Rachel smirked.

"I… yeah… I kind of murmur in my sleep I guess…" Jack mumbled on, and Eugene smiled at the distance.

Tom could make her happy.

Eugene Fitzherbert, no, Flynn Ryder, could not make her happy.

He was an assassin from Black agency, god dang it.

He didn't even dare to check if it's a right choice.

He wished dearly for Rapunzel to be very happy with Tom.

Rapunzel giggled at Jack, who was totally not ready for this, and did a tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop with the rambling." She smiled, feeling her heart beating faster and faster, and Jack smiled.

'Beating for complete different reasons...' she thought, and slowly watched Jack leaning over closer... and closer.  
He leaned in to have a kiss.

No one noticed how Jack's green gem on North's ring glowed a bit when Eugene wished, and stopped.

Rapunzel forgot about how Codename_Flynn Rider should have been gone.

She, in fact, started to forget about everything in the past.

She was not chased by her past anymore.

**A/N: Sorry for late update. WRITER'S BLOCKKK SUCKS.**

**DUN DUN DUN! SHE'S NOT CHASED BY HER PAST ANYMORE?**

**OMG I SHOULD PUT THIS AS COMPLETE...**

**Wait...**

**Me: DANG IT PITCH YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?**

**Pitch: That's none of your... business, CottonCandy1234 and Trollkitty.**

**Also, if you like my fanfiction, please read Point of no return by... newlightriini my "sissy" XD I swear it's better than mine :P**

**I need a new beta reader! (my beta reader quit... school. blame everything to school.)**

**Why is my PM broken in this BEAUTIFUL timing?**


End file.
